


Things Come Together

by Hi_Harry_hi_Lou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, High School AU, M/M, Smut, im new, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Harry_hi_Lou/pseuds/Hi_Harry_hi_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is just a normal, dorky kid with not so normal, dorky best friends. There is nothing extraordinary about his life. It's not like he's some creepy stalker or anything. It's not like he sits and admires Louis Tomlinson, footie captain and extraordinaire, from afar. It's not like he has been doing that for the past two years.</p><p>Okay. Maybe it's EXACTLY like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time ever posting anything anywhere so if you like it, let me know. If it's completely terrible, let me know. I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes. Okay yay I'm excited!

"Oh God, Harry Yes! Right there! Harder!" Louis all but screamed beneath him. His eyes were screwed shut and his lips parted in pure ecstasy. Harry was so close with Louis and all his tanned glory writhing beneath him. As he began to drill into Louis, he could feel his orgasm coiling inside of him. He just needed that extra push. As if on cue, Louis started to scream his name louder and louder, over and over, like a broken record.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!"

* * *

"HARRY!"

Harry woke with a start. He was sweating. And his boxers were ridiculously tight for some reason. . .oh. Oh. 'Damn it, not again' he thought. This is the thirty-millionth time he's gotten hard because of a dream of him fucking Louis. This shit has got to end. 

"HAAARRRRRRYYY!!!" Harry heard the annoying voice that had originally awoken him from his dream. His beautiful, wonderful dream. His beautiful, wonderful dream that has left him with a very large problem. 

"What Gemma?!" he yelled at the door on which his sister was insistently banging from the opposite side. She opened the door to speak to him directly and Harry instinctively covered his crotch with his duvet.

"Wake up already! It's time for you to go to school and time for me to head back to uni. I have a class at eleven and I wanted to tell you bye before I left." Gemma said, walking to the side of her brother's bed and motioning for him to stand up and hug her. Harry tentatively stood up, mindful of his erection, and hugged his sister. 

As soon as he made contact with her, she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, pressing their bodies together. She then stiffened and pulled away slowly, giving her brother a smirk.

"I knew you were having another Louis dream."

"How could you possibly know that?!"

"You don't moan that loudly for just any random wet dream, Haz." Gemma said while laughing.

"Oh my God. Okay that's it! Off with you!" Harry said, mortified. Harry started to push Gemma towards the door. Had he really been moaning in his sleep? But then, how could you blame him? It was Louis fucking Tomlinson! With his beautiful blue eyes and those edible pink lips that Harry would love to see stretched around his. . .okay. Gemma really needs to leave. Like now.

"Hahaha! Okay, Okay pushy. I love you!" Gemma said just before Harry slammed the door in her face.

"Love you too!" he called out as he went into his bathroom to take a shower. It was times like these that Harry was thankful that he had his own bathroom that was connected to his room. He turned on the water and stripped off his boxers, his hard cock slapping against his stomach. He stepped under the spray and wrapped a hand around his dick, thinking of nothing but caramel hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. The first chapter was really just an introduction to the fic. Now is when stuff is actually gonna happen and the other boys come into play (no pun intended…yet). 
> 
> This chapter (and the ones to follow) should be a good bit longer. 
> 
> Not sure how much I'll be able to update this week because I'm going to camp tomorrow but starting this weekend , I'm all yours!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

Harry got to school on time as per usual. He went to his locker to retrieve his books for the first half of the day when a very loud Australian accent came booming in his ear. 

"Hey Mate! What's up?!" Luke asked in a tone that was entirely too cheery for this hour in the morning. 

Harry turned to face him and saw that he was accompanied by Zayn. The Bradford boy smiled brightly at him. Harry smiled back at his two friends and greeted them. 

"Hey guys. Where's Josh and Michael?" Harry asked, noticing that their group was incomplete. 

"I'm not sure. They're probably off somewhere being idiots, as usual." Luke said. 

"Hey!"

The three of them turned to the direction the voice came from to see Michael and Josh walking up to them. The two really are a sight to see walking next to each other. Josh with his perfectly styled mohawk and Michael with his black and white hair. What is it he called it? A backwards skunk? Harry needs new friends. 

"Aww he didn't mean it Mikey! You know we love ya! No matter how much of an idiot you are!" Zayn said, pouncing on Michael and trapping him in a headlock. 

"Stop, stop! Watch the hair!" Michael yelled, not wanting Zayn to mess up his spiked hairdo. 

Zayn let go of Michael and Michael immediately went to cover his hair again to protect it from any potential harm. Zayn held up his fingers as a threat to Josh and Luke. The two of them made it very clear that they wanted no part in Zayn's horseplay. 

"No way, Malik! My hair is worth more than your life!" Like said holding his hands out like ninja blades. 

"Yeah man, I spent more time on this mohawk this morning than I did playing my drums! You wouldn't want me messing up that quiff of yours, would ya?!" Josh said, covering his hair with his hands. Zayn threw his hands up in surrender, obviously not wanting his own hair to suffer. 

"Am I the only person in this group that doesn't spend my entire fucking morning on my hair?" Harry asked. 

"Yes" they all answered in unison. 

"You wouldn't be able to. You're always too busy wanking to thoughts of Louis in the shower!" Luke said, making the rest of the group laugh. 

"Oi like you lot are any better!! I can't tell you how many times I've looked over at Luke in class just to see him doodling ‘Mr.Luke Irwin’ on his notebook!" Harry said back and Luke blushed, his smirk instantly disappearing. 

"Yeah wel—" Luke began but his breath caught in his throat and his eyes were trained on something behind Harry. The rest of the boys were frozen too and Harry knew that could only mean one thing. He slowly turned around to face the front entrance at the end of the hallway. There they were. There he was. 

They were all walking in a v formation. To the far right was Niall Horan, aka the apple of Josh's eye. Josh has been pining after Niall for forever. Harry can remember the first time Josh spoke to him about Niall about a year ago.  
* * *  
He came into the cafeteria during lunch and almost sat on Harry. 

"He looked at me! He smiled at me, Harry fuck!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his newly crushing friend.  
* * *  
To the left of Niall was Calum Hood. Something about Calum Hood just made Michael want to laugh and cry at the same time. Something about his cute little smile and those damned beanies he always wears. Michael could die. 

To the far left was Ashton Irwin. Luke has wasted many a notebook margins on Ashton Irwin. His curly hair and big goofy grin made Luke feel all warm inside. But those abnormally large hands of his make Luke feel an entirely different way. Luke has gotten hard just by thinking of what those hands could do to him before. 

To the right of Ashton was Liam Payne. Liam and Zayn have been dating for almost a year. Zayn was the only one out of all of them to be so lucky. He'd crushed on Liam for God knows how long before eventually Liam told him he had been crushing on Zayn since they were twelve and the two fell in love right then and there and have been there ever since. 

And in the center of them all was Louis Tomlinson. Louis William Motherfucking Tomlinson. Harry feels his knees wobble just from looking at him. 

His rather long fringe is styled to were it swipes to the left and then frames his left eye. Harry wants nothing more than to run his fingers through Louis's hair and brush it out of his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. Harry could get lost in them. They're so warm and inviting. His smile is Harry's favorite. He puts both sets of teeth on display. If it were possible for someone to have cute teeth, Louis Tomlinson definitely has them. You can always tell when Louis is really smiling because his eyes crinkle up on the sides. Harry hopes one day he can be the reason for that smile. 

The five of them walk in with their footie bags hanging around them. Liam does a little hand-slap thing with the other four and then he's running ahead of them a little to get to Zayn. He scoops Zayn up in his arms and they kiss each other through their smiles. It's quite sickening. 

Harry unashamedly checks Louis out as he walks past. His eyes scan over every inch of the smaller boy. They inevitably land on his bum, though. Harry tries not to look at it every time he sees Louis, he really does! But it's just so hard not to look. And those skinny jeans he's wearing just make it stand out more. 

Harry starts chewing on his lip and still, his eyes are glued to Louis magnificent arse. He's reminded of his dream from that morning. Of how he plowed that very arse into his mattress. How he ate Louis out beforehand to get him ready. Harry was so zoned out—getting harder by the minute—that he didn't even notice someone walking up to him until it was too late. 

"Why don't you take a picture, Curly? It might last longer." Louis whispered to him. He then winked and walked away with the other three boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I'm so sorry this took so long but I've been at camp all week!! I should be able to update a lot quicker now!
> 
> The last two chapters and this one are basically just giving you an idea as to what's going on. As the story progresses, the chapters will get longer and it will start focusing on one relationship at a time.
> 
> I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I've gotten into the habit of typing ‘u’ instead of ‘you’ because of texting and I'm trying my hardest not to do that here so if you see that, please just ignore it. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!! C:

Death was imminent. 

Harry could feel the air seeping out of his lungs. He struggled to get more but his brain simply wouldn't allow it. 

This is how he would die. 

Had Louis Tomlinson actually just spoken to him? Moreover, had Louis Tomlinson just caught Harry staring at his bum and then DIDN'T punch him in the face for it? Is this real life?

As the air started to make its way back into Harry's lungs and the realization of what just happened sunk in, Harry fell backwards so the lockers could support him. He turned his head to look at his friends and their expressions matched his: wide-eyed and dropped jaw. Harry looked around to see where Louis went to and he was taken aback when he immediately met piercing blue eyes. 

Louis was looking at him, smirking. His friends were just talking around him. Niall was loudly talking to Calum, Harry could hear his Irish accent from here. Then Calum made a funny face and it caused he and Niall to laugh. Harry swears he could actually hear Josh and Michael's swoons. But he couldn't check to see, as he was now looking straight into those eyes that have taunted him for years. The eyes that he dreams about every night. He's looking directly into them, his gaze unwavering. Louis is just so beautiful. He always has been and probably always will be. He's always had such tan skin which is ridiculous because they live in England and there is just no sun here. He's gorgeous, really. Especially when he plays football. Harry loves to watch his matches. The way he runs up and down the field, the way he yells out the commands to his teammates, how sweaty he gets. Harry thinks it's sexy. And that's why when the five of them go to watch their respective crushes—or boyfriend, Zayn you lucky bastard— games, Harry has to wear loose fitting jeans. 

Louis isn't smiling anymore. He's leaned up against the locker as well. He's just watching Harry with a look in his eye. Harry can't tell what that look means but he would love to find out. Then, Harry then becomes aware of fingers snapping in his face. 

"Mate! Quit making eye-fucking him and just go talk to him! He's actually a really cool bloke." Liam said, literally snapping Harry out of his trance. 

"What?! Are u crazy?! Me? Talking to Louis fucking Tomlinson?! Yeah right. That'll be the day. He probably wouldn't want me to talk to him anyway."

Liam just rolled his eyes. Then the bell rang signaling that class was about to begin. They all started making their way to their classrooms. Harry had started staring at the back of Louis's head so he missed the knowing look that Zayn and Liam exchanged. 

* * *

"Oh Harry. Yes! Oh shit, yes!" Louis moaned into the pillow. He was currently on his stomach since his arms and legs had given out long ago due to Harry's sinful tongue. His giant hands were on Louis ass cheeks, kneading and spreading them as he licked and bit and sucked at Louis's hole. 

"Shit Louis. You taste so good" Harry muttered against Louis. A shiver went down Louis's spine and he let out a high pitched moan. 

"Oh fuck Harry! Please fuck me! Now! I'm ready just please get in me!!" Louis pleaded. 

"Alright Lou, fuck." Harry got up onto his knees and lined his hard cock up with Louis's entrance. He connected his lips to the back of Louis's neck and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He presses the tip in first and—

* * *

"LOUIS!!" Louis is brought back to real life by Ashton whisper-yelling at him. 

Shit. ‘I need to stop doing that’ Louis thought. He always does that. It's not his fault that Harry is all he can think about. I mean, if you ever caught your crush of three years staring at your bum, wouldn't you be thinking about them too? About what you wanted them to do with your bum. How many different things he could do. Damn he wanted Harry to fuck him so bad. He was about to get to that part too before he was so rudely interrupted.

"What?!" Louis snapped, pissed off that his wonderful daydream had come to a premature end. 

"Quit thinking about Harry and answer Niall before he has a shit fit!" 

Quit thinking about Harry? How? How could Louis not think about Harry? And Harry's curls? And Harry's beautiful green eyes. His full, pink lips that Louis would just love to kiss all day long for the rest of his life. How could he not think about Harry's body? That long torso that is seemingly never ending and those legs that are just as bad. Those long, gangly arms that Louis just wants to wrap around him and curl up into Harry's chest and stay there forever. And those hands. Holy shit those hands. The things Louis wants those hands to do to him. How could Louis not think about that?

"I wasn't thinking about Harry! And what the fuck do u want Niall?" Louis said. 

"Okay. First of all, you were defo thinking about Harry," Niall said, Louis rolled his eyes, "secondly I was asking if you were going to Liam's party on Friday?"

"I'm not having a party on Friday" Liam chimed in. 

"Well you are now," Niall said. He then turned his attention back to Louis. "So are you going?"

"Yeah I guess." Louis said. 

"Hey Li, you should invite lover boy" Calum said with a nod toward Louis. 

"Oh yeah Cal, like you have room to talk! Why don't you invite Michael, ey?" Ashton said, laughing at his friend.

"Oh shut up, we all heard you wanking to Luke in the toilets the other day! Why don't you invite HIM, Li?" Calum said with a devilish grin at Ashton who's face had turned beet red; any trace of a smile completely gone from his face. "And while you're at it, just invite Josh too!!"

"Now hold on a minute!! What'd I ever do to you?!" Niall said. 

"Remember last week when you-"  
Liam quit listening. And then it was like someone flipped a switch and BAM the lightbulb just cut on. Liam had an idea. 

"Actually," Liam said, stopping Calum in the middle of his sentence and gaining the attention the rest of his friends, "that's not a bad plan."

"What's not a bad plan?" Louis said. As soon as the words came out of Liam's mouth, all the blood rushed from Louis's face. He knew exactly what Liam was about to say. 

"Inviting all of them" Liam said. There was a beat of silence and then all four of them were yelling at Liam and telling him how bad an idea that actually was. 

"Do you not remember that time that Josh smiled at me in the cafeteria and I choked on my chicken?! Or the time Luke needed some salt so he came to our table and asked Ashton for some and Ash was so surprised that his soda came out of his nose?!" Niall all but yelled at him. 

"What about when we saw Michael playing his guitar in the music store last week and Cal was so out of it that he ran into and knocked over a record display case? And we can never forget the time that I fell on my arse and almost broke my knee during that one football game because I saw Harry looking at me! It's not a good idea Li. Just don't even think about it." Louis said, clutching his newly healed knee and wincing at the memory. 

"Alright. I'm sorry, it was just a suggestion." Liam said. 

"Excuse me, boys," their teacher said to the group, "is there something you would like to share with the whole class?"

"No, Mrs.Calder" they all replied in unison. 

"Then please open your books and at least pretend to pay attention, okay?" She said, turning back to the board. 

Liam discreetly pulled out his phone and sent off a quick message to Zayn and smiled to himself before he put his phone away and got to work. 

To: Zayn <3  
Heyyy babe! Ive got a plan.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, people are actually reading this fic. That's awesome. I thought this was gonna be like Twitter where I post something and no one pays any attention to it at all lol! But seriously, thanks to anyone who is actually paying attention to this! I'm trying to make the chapters longer but as I said before, this is my first fic so I'm still trying to get the hang of it. 
> 
> Once again, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes that might be in this. I tried.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

They had just sat down at their normal table in the cafeteria and as usual, they just stared. They watched on in awe as the five most popular boys in school made their way around the room. They slapped hands with guys and winked at girls and just laughed and talked between themselves. It was quite hypnotizing, really. They weren't your typical, run of the mill group of cool guys. They were exceptionally nice to everyone, they never bullied anyone, quite the contrary actually. If there ever was a fight, these boys would be the first to try and break it up. Especially Niall. Niall was a peacekeeper by nature and he hated to see people fighting. Which is why Josh is so in love with him. They really were just five normal guys. No, they didn't always do their homework-save for Liam who's homework record is spotless-but as a whole, their grades aren't too shabby either. There's really only one thing that separated these boys from the rest and that is football. They are the top five players on the team and are just insanely popular by default. They're all really good but Louis is by far the best and that's not just Harry being biased. Louis is the captain and a damn good one at that. They haven't lost a game all season and the championships are just over a month away. That's mostly what people are talking to Louis and his friends about and Harry and his friends watch as they answer the same questions over and over again with unwavering, kind smiles. They watch and hope that one day, those boys will walk right into that cafeteria and ignore all those questioning people in favor of spending their free time with them.

"We're a pathetic bunch, lads." Harry said, his eyes never leaving Louis's smiling face. Harry Loved it when Louis smiled.

"That we are mate, that we are." Josh agreed.

"I just want Ashton to just walk over here and like, kiss me on the mouth. No words, just kissing. Is that too much to ask for?" Luke said, dropping his head onto the table exasperatedly. 

"Apparently so. I'm trying to use the force on Calum to do the same thing but obviously, the force is not strong with this one." Michael said with a pout. Harry laughed at that.

Zayn looked around at his down-trodden friends. "You lot need help. Why don't you just go over there and talk to them? I've talked to them with Li before, it's really not that hard!"

"No need to rub it in, Malik." Josh said.

"You know that's not what I meant," Zayn stopped. He really did feel bad for his friends. It's really hard to be happy when everyone around you is all heartbroken. Zayn decides then that it's time to put he and Liam's little plan into action. "How about this. What's say we go out this weekend, yeah? Have a little party, get a little wasted, help you get your minds off things?" Zayn said, praying that his friends would take the bait.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Harry said, looking at his friends who all nodded in agreement. Except for Luke who still had his head down on the table and just groaned his approval of the suggestion.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zayn said to Luke. Just then, two hands came up on either side of Zayn. They pulled him off of the bench he was sitting on and into a standing position and started tickling him. Zayn let out a yelp of surprise and then turned on the culprit.

"Damn you Liam! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry, i just couldn't help myself." Liam said giggling into Zayn's neck as he kissed it.

"Ugh fuck, go get a room!" Michael said with disgust and a laugh and they all started throwing chips at the couple. Zayn turned around to yell at them and Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn's middle, using him as a shield.

"Hey, hey, hey! Just cuz you lot don't have any balls doesn't mean I can't be happy!" Zayn said, only causing the amount of chips being thrown at them to double. He and Liam just laughed and Liam started pressing more closed-mouth kisses to Zayn's neck. He then made his way up to Zayn's ear and began whispering to him.

"Did they buy it?"

Zayn looked up at his friends to see if they had heard what Liam said but they were just talking among themselves about who knows what. Zayn just chuckled and turned his head to kiss his boyfriend on the mouth.

"Hook, line, and sinker."

* * *

It's the same thing every time. He and his friends walk into the room and are instantly bombarded with the same questions about football. 'You asked me the exact same questions yesterday. Nothing has changed' Louis thought as the custodian asked him if he was "whipping those boys into shape" for the fifth time that week. And it was only Tuesday. He just wished people would talk to him about something other than football. He and his friends have the same conversation every time they stay at each other's houses. They talk about how much they love football and the attention that comes with it-on and off the field-but talking about it 24/7 is a little tiring. That on top of the pressure of thinking of plays that will get them to win these next two games so they can go to championships is extremely tiring for Louis. Nevertheless though, they answer the same boring, inane questions every day with a smile on their faces.

When they finally get to their own secluded table where just the five of them sit by themselves every day, they finally start talking about what's really interesting.

"But did you see the lip ring Luke is wearing?! That thing should be illegal! He looks so fucking hot with it, holy shit I can feel myself getting harder." Ashton said glaring over at Luke's lip ring.

"While that may have been a little too much information, I have to admit, the lip ring is pretty attractive!" Calum said, "but do you see that shirt Michael is wearing?! It's a Greenday shirt! I FUCKING LOVE GREENDAY, ASHTON!"

"I know Cal, but can you calm down before someone hears you?!" Ashton says looking around to make sure no on has heard them yet.

"I'm sorry, i just fucking love him." Calum says, looking at Michael longingly.

"Do you see Josh's mohawk? It looks really good today. I bet he spent longer on it than he did on his drums this morning. That thing is fucking sick." Niall said.

"Fuck all of that, have any of you even seen Harry Styles's trousers today? There is no way those things aren't painted on. They're just too tight. It's sinful, really. Just unfair." Louis said. He then turned his attention to Harry. Harry was sitting on the edge of the table with his long legs stretched out underneath the table in front of him and he leaned back on the backrest of his chair with his hands resting behind his head. He was laughing at something someone had said and even though it was just a chuckle, his dimples came out. Louis loves Harry's dimples. They are literally the cutest thing in the world. Kittens and puppies be damned.

"Why is the world so unfair?" Niall said and all of them just hummed in agreement.

The whole time, Liam couldn't help but feel his heart break just a little inside. He loved these guys more than anything in the world and he never wants to see them this sad. It makes him think about this weekend and his wonderful plan and he decides to go check and see if Zayn has gotten his friends to agree to it yet.

"I'll be right back." Liam said, rising from his seat to go speak to his boyfriend. Before he can get too far, Ashton is grabbing his wrist and yanking him back down.

"Don't tell him that I said his lip ring gets me hard!" Ashton said with a look of complete seriousness.

Liam just laughed because of course Ashton would say that. "Don't worry, Ash, I won't."

* * *

There was a football game that night so they all had agreed to go back to Josh's because he lives the closest to the school and has the coolest basement. So there they were, in Josh's basement with a bowl of crisps and dip and some sodas. Harry and Luke were on the couch on Josh's laptop, twitter stalking Louis and Ashton, Zayn was in a chair reading a magazine, and Michael and Josh were playing their instruments. Michael usually just leaves his guitar at Josh's because he isn't really allowed to play at his house due to that fact that they have no basement and his neighbor, Mrs.Herberstein, is a crotchity bitch.

They continue on with that routine until about an hour before the game is supposed to start. They know if they wait too long, the parking lot will be full and all the bleacher seats will have long been taken so they decide it's time to leave. 

When they get to the school, there is already a large amount of people there. The five of them shuffle their way around the crowd at the gate that are trying to get in the line to pay their entry fee. Since they've been going to this school for the past few years, they know it inside and out. They go around to the backside of the building and through a giant gaping hole in the chain link fence and sneak into the game completely undetected.

"Works like a charm every time." Michael mumbles to his friends who all just chuckle as they make their way to the student section of the bleachers and climb their way to the very top. They can see the entire field from up here which is why they love it so much. They can see everything without some random people getting in the way. When they sit down and start talking again, they aren't talking for long when they hear the ever-growing crowd of people start to cheer. They turn their attention to the field to see what's going on and Harry literally falls against Luke at the sight.

The football team is walking out onto the field and Louis is leading them all. His hair has fallen partially over his eyes and he is just running around like a mad man, waving his hands around to get the crowd to cheer louder and to get them pumped up. It's not long before his friends are beside him doing the same thing and the crowd goes absolutely wild. The five footballers are standing with their arms around each other's shoulders and are looking out over the crowd. Liam is the first to find what he's looking for and when his eyes meet Zayn's, he breaks out into a smile and starts waving. Zayn smiles and waves back and several 'awww's' could be heard throughout the crowd. When the other four boys next to him realize where Zayn is looking, they all look that way too and that's when it happens.

For the second time that day, Harry's eyes lock with Louis's and Harry can imagine that he looks like a deer caught in headlights. Harry starts blushing uncontrollably. He can actually feel his face turning red. He expected Louis to immediately look away or give him a weird look or something but he just continues to keep Harry's stare. Eventually Louis started to smile; a giant grin spread out across his face. upon seeing that, Harry couldn't help but do the same. Louis's smile was infectious. Harry imagines how insane they look, smiling like maniacs at each other but he just can't bring himself to care because the most beautiful boy in the whole world is smiling at him right now. 

Just then, the whistle blows signaling that the game is about to start and for the players to get ready and just before Louis turns away, he winks at Harry. Harry could feel the butterflies going mad in his stomach and he just couldn't stop smiling. His face was actually beginning to hurt. From that point on, every time Louis scored a goal, he would look over to the top section of the bleachers and wink and smile at Harry and after the third time, Harry started to do the same back.

The other team didn't score a single goal that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit! Harry and Louis are getting fresh! Anyway, please leave some kudos and comment so I'll know what you guys think, or you can tweet me! My twitter handle is @Hi_Harry_hi_Lou. Love you guys!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! No more beating around the bush! Shit is going to happen in this chapter!
> 
> Some of you guys have left some very nice and encouraging comments, please keep those coming! They really mean a lot to me! 
> 
> Again, this fic is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Louis was on fire.

He'd just played one of the best games of his life so far and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was because of Harry. He has no clue as to what came over him during the game or where this new found confidence is coming from but he's really happy he found it. Initially he thought winking at Harry was a bad idea. I mean, there is no way someone as gorgeous as Harry Styles would be paying attention to Louis, of all people. Of course Louis is the star player and everything but it's just common knowledge that Harry and his friends come to Louis's games at Zayn's request for moral support for Liam. The four of them are there to watch Liam and that's all. But when Louis caught Harry's eyes and realized that Harry had, indeed, been looking at him, he couldn't help but feel giddy. When he winked, it just felt like the right thing to do. 

To say Harry's reaction was funny was an understatement. His eyes went wide and his faced flushed a crimson red. Louis could only hope that was a good thing. Every goal he scored that night, he scored for Harry and he made sure that that was known by the younger lad. Each time he scored, he immediately turned around, met Harry's gaze, smiled, and winked at him. Harry seemed to get the hint that Louis was, in fact, winking at him because he started doing it back. The first time he did it was such a shock to Louis that he lost his footing and fell over. It was embarrassing to say the least but he just couldn't stop smiling. Niall had come over to help him up and of course to tease him. 

"Easy man! What happened?!" he said over the roar of the crowd.

"He winked at me!" Louis said a bit breathless and with the biggest smile he's ever had in his life.

"You too?!" Niall asked. That confused Louis a bit.

"What?" he asked as he and Niall made their way to the side of the field to get a quick drink of water.

"Josh has been flirting with me throughout the entire game! I think he likes me, man. I really think he does!" Niall said with a blinding smile. The only thing Louis could manage to do was squeal Niall's name before their coach yelled at them to get back on the field.

* * *

They won! They won and that means only one more game before they're in the championships! Louis feels like he's high or something. The amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins is making his heart beat in his ears. His teammates have him on their shoulders and are screaming his name but Louis is too busy scanning the crowd for that head full of curly hair that he loves so much. 

When he finds Harry, he's cheering and screaming and whistling and he held a thumbs up to Louis and just smiled at him. Louis held up his finger to Harry, telling him to wait right there. He had no clue what he was doing. All he knew is that he wanted to speak to Harry right then and there. He wanted to hear Harry's deep voice up close and personal. He'd heard it in the halls before. Louis remembers the first time he heard it and ever since, he wanted nothing more than for that voice to be whispering dirty things into his ear. But, talking to him after a football game is nice too, Louis thinks. He'll take what he can get.

* * *

Harry is trying to regulate his breathing. Louis had told Harry to wait for him. Okay. Louis is just another normal person, right? No need to be nervous. Oh who the hell is he kidding, he's more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. It's Louis fucking Tomlinson of course he should be nervous. So, Harry did the only thing he knew to do. He turned to his friends.

"Holy shit guys, Louis just told me to wait for him! What do I do?!" Harry said, his breathing quickening again.

"You wait for him, dumbass!" Michael said, though he was smiling at Calum who was on the field, "Fuck he's hot."

"Hello! Earth to Michael! In the middle of a crisis here!" Harry said but then he paused as he noticed that their group was short one member, "wait. Where's Luke?"

They all looked around for their friend and eventually spotted him by the fence that separates the field from the stands. He was on one side and on the opposite side was none other than Ashton Irwin. The two were talking and giggling and seemed to be having a perfectly normal conversation as if they'd been friends for years but the blush that was creeping up Luke's neck was visible from here.

"What the hell?" Josh said. They all turned and looked at each other and were thoroughly confused. Then, Liam, Louis, Niall, and Calum were walking to the fence to stand by Ashton's side. Liam started waving his hands to get Zayn's attention and then gestured for the rest of them to come and join them.

"Just breathe Harry, just breathe." harry told himself aloud as they started making their way down the stands. Zayn patted him on the back and gave him a reassuring smile.

When they got to the fence, Ashton and Luke had resulted to just smiling at each other and they had barely even noticed that they weren't alone anymore until Harry came up beside Luke and accidentally stepped on Luke's toe.

"Ow fuck, Harry!" Luke said.

"S-sorry!" Harry mumbled. He hadn't expected it to be like this. All senses of stability and balance had been thrown out the window as soon as he stepped off the bleachers. Because right there in front of him, leaning against a fence with the world's most beautiful smile plastered on his face was Louis Tomlinson. Harry had actually sat in his room before and thought of people, men and women alike, that could possibly be more beautiful than Louis and every time, he came up with no one. Louis's hair, his eyes, his nose, his mouth, his skin tone, his laugh, his biceps, his body, his personality, every last bit of him was just utterly beautiful to Harry and not a single person in the world could compare to him. Harry just wished there was a more graceful way for him to get Louis to realize that without stepping on Luke's toes. Literally.

"Are you okay?" Ashton said with the utmost concern in his eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, it's just that my friend here is the human version of a baby giraffe. He hasn't quite learned how his limbs work yet." Luke said.

"I think baby giraffes are cute." Louis said and everyone just kind of stopped right then and looked at him. He started blushing and then just dropped his head and looked at the ground. Harry's smile grew impossibly wider and he just copied Louis's actions and dropped his head too. Liam and Zayn shared a little triumphant smile and then Liam cleared his throat. 

"So did you all enjoy the game?" Liam asked.

Harry and Louis's heads shot up at the same time and when their eyes met they just kind of laughed.

"I enjoyed it." Harry said winking at Louis. Louis just giggled and winked back.

"I did too. I enjoyed it very much." Josh said.

"Me three." Michael agreed. It was then that Harry realized that maybe he and Louis weren't the only ones flirting during this game. 

"I thought you did very well, babe." Zayn said and he turned to kiss Liam.

Harry waited for Luke's reply but when he didn't hear it, he turned in the direction where he last saw Luke standing. Nothing. He and Ashton had disappeared.

"Where did Luke and Ashton go?" Harry asked, seemingly breaking the spell the rest of the boys were under.

"I have no idea!. They were literally just beside me!" Josh said.

"I have a feeling that maybe we shouldn't bother them, wherever they are." Niall told Josh and Josh agreed. He agrees with everything Niall says.

"So, Curly," Louis started, speaking so only Harry could hear him since the other groups had started their own conversations. Michael, Calum, Josh, and Niall were presumably talking about instruments, judging from the amount of guitar sounds coming from their direction. Liam and Zayn were just laughing into each other's mouths, whispering sweet nothings to one another, "did you enjoy the show?"

"I really did. You seemed to enjoy it too, with all those goals you scored." Harry said with a smile.

"I guess. What i enjoy more though, is seeing you smiling at me when I do score. You have a nice smile." Louis said, causing Harry to blush and drop his head to smile at the ground.

"It's nowhere near as nice as yours." Harry said. He then looked up and was met with the most gorgeous blue eyes in the world and a smile that Harry swears could have cured a blind man.

"Alright lads. If you're coming back to mine, we need to roll. It's getting late and I don't wanna wake my mum up." Josh said.

"Same goes for me. It's already past our bed time, boys." Liam said and he kissed Zayn long and hard before he bent down to get his bag. When he picked it up, he started for the car and so did everyone else.

"Wait!" Niall said to Josh, "is it okay if I get your number from Liam?" Harry could hear Josh's breath catch in his throat from here.

"Yeah. Yeah that'd be fine." Josh said. 

"Good. That's good." Niall said with a nervous smile. They then continued their trek to the parking lot where the cars were.

"I'm gonna do the same, yeah?" Calum said to Michael and Michael just nodded his head in approval.

Harry looked over at Louis when he didn't say anything. Louis just winked at him and Harry's stomach started cutting cartwheels.

They were almost to their cars when they saw something on one of them. Or someone.

"Who the hell is that?" Niall asked to no one in particular. The closer they got, the better they could see and they could now tell it was two people. And they were making out. A lot. 

"Holy shit!" Michael and Calum said at the same time. Their screams startled the kissing couple and they immediately broke apart.

"Uhh..." Luke said, "Hi guys." Ashton finished off. Luke had Ashton pushed up against the side of the car and lifted off the ground a bit with his hands on Ashton's waist. Ashton had his arms wrapped around Luke's neck and from where Harry was standing, it looked like Ashton had a very large bruise forming on his neck. Both of them were red faced and breathless.

"Have we interrupted something?" Zayn said, trying his hardest (and failing) not to laugh as the other boys started with the cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Oh shut it, Malik." Luke said setting Ashton back down and resting his hands on Ashton's hips. Ashton brought his arms from around Luke's neck and did the same.

"It's time to head out, Hemmings!" Josh said. Luke paid no attention to the rest of the boys and instead pressed a quick kiss to Ashton's lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Luke said so low that only Ashton could hear him.

"Tomorrow." Ashton replied and kissed Luke one more time before he walked over to the other guys.

They all parted ways and went to their respective vehicles. After a quick car ride of teasing and congratulation to Luke, they got to Josh's house and went to his basement where they usually slept.

"Oh my gosh he's a way better kisser than i thought!" Luke said wistfully. He was so happy right now. And Harry was happy for him. He went on with more details of his part of the night and the rest of the boys were hanging onto his every word. That is until Harry's phone went off in his pocket. When he fished it out, He squealed and showed his phone to the rest of the boys like they were a group of thirteen year old girls:

From: Unknown  
"Hey Curly. Xx"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE LASTHON!!!! I'm kinda happy with how this is turning out. You guys are in for a treat. I'm also sorry if it sucked or if there were any bad mistakes in there but it is very late and I should have been asleep hours ago. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you think! Love you guys! c:


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I've been thinking and I think this fic is only gonna be about 8 chapters. I might do an epilogue if you guys want me too but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.
> 
> Also, I went back and re-read what I've already written and I would like to thoroughly apologize for all the grammatical errors. I cringed several times. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Furthermore, I had to change a few things such as age, parents, siblings and whatnot to make the story make sense so just remember that.
> 
> Now this chapter is gonna be REALLY short because the next chapter is gonna be REALLY long so just hang in there!
> 
> And thank you guys for the nice comments! You're all beautiful people!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Harry and Louis texted each other all night and into the wee hours of the morning. Harry found out that he and Louis weren't so different after all. Louis's dad had left him, his mom, and his four younger sisters about five years ago and ever since Louis's had to be the man of the house. Harry knew Louis was an extraordinary person but four little sisters was insane! And Harry thought having to deal with Gemma was bad. Louis had really taken a liking to giving Harry nicknames. Some of them were a bit more ridiculous than others but the first time he called Harry "hazza", Harry really liked it. It gave him a tad bit of hope that maybe he and Louis could become proper friends.

They finally went to sleep at around three in the morning. 

To: Lou<3  
"Okay, if i dont go to sleep, i'll die. Night lou! I'll see u 2moro! xx"

From: Lou<3  
"Nighty night hazza. And i cant wait ;) xxx" 

And if the squeal Harry let out at that winky face was a little less than manly, then no one has to know.

* * *

That night, Harry had another Louis dream but it wasn't like all the ones before. The usual Louis dream consisted with various sexual activities that Harry would love to carry out on actual, real-life Louis. But this dream was different. There was nothing sexual about this dream at all. In this dream, he and Louis went out on a date. They went for a walk in the park, then went and got ice cream, then went back to Harry's house. When they got back to Harry's house, Harry put on a movie and then went and sat on the couch with Louis. He grabbed a duvet and put it over the both of them and Louis curled up into Harry's chest. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder and every now and then, he would tilt his head up and press a kiss to the underside of Harry's jaw. One time, when Louis went to lift his head up again, Harry turned to face him and before Louis could reach Harry's jaw, Harry ducked down and caught Louis's lips with his own. They just sat there, kissing. No tongue, just closed-mouth, sweet kissing. Just enjoying the feel of each other's lips. They eventually stopped, smiled at each other, and turned their attention back to the movie. Louis set his head back on Harry's shoulder and Harry rested his head against Louis's and they fell asleep like that, cuddled into each other. 

That was quite possibly Harry's best Louis dream yet.

* * *

After Harry had to wait an hour for his four best friends to fix their hair, they were all walking through the hallways of the school. Harry was never really a big fan of school. He didn't like waking up early, he didn't like having to sit in class at be forced to look at a bunch of people he didn't like, he just didn't like the place. But today was a different story. For the first time since his actual first day at this place, Harry was excited about coming to school. 

He wanted to see Louis. Well, he always wants to see Louis, but this time, Louis wants to see him too. He'd said so last night. And that fact alone is enough to make Harry want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Haz, man, I can practically see the gears grinding in your head. What's up?" Luke said.

"Nothing, just nervous is all." Harry said with a little smile.

"About Louis?" Harry nodded. "Aw don't worry. It will all work out. Speaking of working out, look at Ashton's arms, damn!" Luke said. Harry looked at Luke and then followed his line of sight until his eyes landed on Ashton standing a couple meters away from them. He was looking at Luke with an anxious smile. 

"This boy is going to kill me. I'll be back." Luke said. He then walked over to Ashton, put his hands on AShton's hips, and kissed him right square on the mouth in the middle of the hallway. When he pulled away, they just looked at each other and smiled.

"Bit dramatic, aren't they?"

Harry could feel his knees giving out already. He knew that voice. It's the same voice that's haunted his dreams for the past two years. He would give anything to have that very same voice whisper to him like that for the rest of his life. Harry turned around to face a smiling Louis and he felt his heart flutter in his chest at the sight. Louis can just be so cute when he wants to be.

"Hey, Hazza." Louis said.

"Hey, Lou." 

* * *

When Louis walked in, the first thing he saw was Luke and Ashton kissing in the middle of the hallway. He has a feeling that those two are gonna be doing that a lot. The second thing he sees is the back of a curly-haired head and his the butterflies in his stomach immediately start flapping around. He walked up to Harry and just spoke right into his ear. Or, as close as he could get to his ear. Harry's just so fucking tall. 

When Louis spoke, Harry whipped his head around and Louis started smiling. Upon seeing him, Harry started smiling his cute little dimpled smile that Louis found simply endearing. For a moment they just looked at each other-which was starting to become a habit. Eventually, their friends started approaching them and it was Niall's cackling laugh that broke the moment in the long run.

"So uh, what's your first class?" Louis asked Harry.

"Oh uh, we're all in Mrs.Calder's for maths."

"Great! That's across from our first class. I'll walk you there." Louis said with a smile. He really just wants to spend as much time with Harry as possible but harry doesn't need to know that. So all ten of them started walking in the same direction, lost in their own conversations.

"Wait," Louis remembered, "you have maths first thing in the morning?" Harry nodded. "That sucks!" Louis said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that Mrs.Calder is a bitch, either." Harry said.

"Oh yeah. I had her last year and trust me, a bitch is about the nicest thing I've ever called her!" Harry laughed at that.

They walked the small remainder of the way in a comfortable silence. Since the hallway was so crowded with kids rushing to get to their classes, Harry and Louis were walking shoulder to shoulder and Louis became hyper aware of every time he and Harry's hands brushed together. One kid, who was in a particular hurry to get to class, the weirdo, came running by and knocked Louis right into Harry.

"Oh fuck!" Louis screamed as he went hurdling towards the floor. He had braced himself for the impact but right when he was about to hit the floor, he felt someone grab his hands and yanking him back up. Louis could cry. Harry just pulled him up off the ground with one hand. God he's so fit.

"Thanks." Louis said. Harry just smiled at him. Louis turned to keep walking then realized something, Harry was still holding his hand. He looked down at where their hands were then back up at Harry. Harry's smile faded and he started blushing profusely. He was about to let go of Louis's hand but then Louis squeezed his hand tighter and kept walking. 

When they all got to Harry's classroom, Louis stopped and then turned to look at Harry and his friends. 

"You lot should sit at our table today. Like with us. That is, if you want to. I'd like you to. Well I mean. I'm sure we'd all-"

"What Louis is trying to say is, would you guys like to sit with us at lunch today?" Calum said. Louis sent Calum a look of appreciation and Calum just nodded.

"We'd love to!" Zayn said.

"Great! Well, we'll see you then, yeah?" Louis said turning to Harry.

"Yeah." Harry said. He looked down at his and Louis's hands and Louis just blushed.

"Oh, right." Louis said then reluctantly dropped Harry's hand.

"See ya, Lou." harry said, smiling.

"See ya Haz." Louis said. He wasn't watching where he was going so he accidentally ran right into Calum and Michael.

"Oi, watch where you're going, Lou!" Calum yelled and laughed at the same time.

'Smooth Louis. Smooth.'

* * *

At lunch time that day, they all sat at Louis's table as planned. They weren't sitting there long before Luke started started whispering to Ashton and nipping at his earlobe with his lips.

"You know we're all still here, right Hemmings?" Michael said.

"Yeah man, go get a room!" Josh said, throwing a few chips at Luke. Luke just made a face at him and continued on with whatever he was whispering to Ashton.

"Actually," Asthon said after a moment's thought, "don't mind if we do!" He then stood up and grabbed Luke's hand. Luke's eyes were bulging out of his head like he didn't believe what was happening.

"Catch you boys later!" Ashton said with a wink and a grin and he grabbed Luke's hand to pull him along. Luke started laughing and then flipped off his friends who were still sitting at the table with all of their jaws dropped, "suckerrrrs!" he said as they left.

"Well," Liam said once Ashton and Luke were out of sight, "that was fast." He received hums of agreement from the rest of the table.

The rest of the week went on exactly like that. They all met up by the lockers in the morning, walked to class together, ate lunch together (except for Luke and Ashton who skipped lunch in favor of giving each other hand jobs in the toilets), and then spent the rest of the day texting each other during class, and then at home-after football practice of course. Then came Friday.

* * *

Everything happened as per usual up until lunch. They were all sitting there, listening to Josh talk when he said something about hearing that Liam's parents going out of town this weekend.

"Yeah they left yesterday to go to Brazil for some business conference thing. They aren't supposed to be back until like, Monday or something. And Nialler here thought 'what better way to celebrate Liam's parents trusting him enough to leave him alone for an entire weekend than to throw a party in his house?' That's why i asked Zayn to invite you guys." Liam said.

"Dammit, Liam." Zayn mumbled dropping his head into his hands.

"What?" Liam said. Then he was cut off by Louis.

"You got Zayn to do what?!" Louis said dropping Harry's hand that he was discreetly holding under the table.

"Oh. Shit." Liam said. He looked around the table to see Louis, Niall, and Calum giving him incredulous looks.

"Liam. I knocked over a display case." Calum said through gritted teeth.

"I know, I'm sorry! You all just looked so miserable, we had to do something!" Liam said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"You better hope this works Payno, or we'll find a painful way to get you back!" Niall said.

"Trust me, it'll work! I'm Liam!" Liam said.

"Um," Michael said looking around to Harry and Josh to see that they were just as confused as he was, "did we miss something here?"

"Yeah becuase I'm lost!" Josh said raising his hand.

"Don't worry about it, just stay lost sweetheart." Niall said patting Josh on the back, then, with a wink, started eating again. Josh just blushed and giggled and followed suit.

"You guys are weird." Harry said then he, too, went back to eating.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER UGHH WHY CAN'T I TYPE FASTER?!?!??!?!?!?!!?!!??


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY IT'S PARTY TIME!!!!! QUIT READING THIS AND GO READ THE ACTUAL STORY!!! GO GO GO!!!!

Harry was at sitting on his couch later on that night. He had received instructions from Zayn to be ready for the party by ten o'clock that night because that's when he would be leaving Liam's to come pick Harry and the other boys up. Harry had told himself that he would start getting ready at nine. He looked at his watch. It was currently 8:26. Ughh, Harry wished time would just go faster. It's only been a few hours since he last saw Louis but he wanted to see him again. He pulled out his phone and contemplated texting Louis. He unlocked it and pulled up the last conversation from English class this afternoon and was about type out a message when his phone started buzzing in his hand. It scared him so much that he dropped the damned thing on his stomach. When he picked it back up to see it who was calling him, he felt his heart lurch forward in his chest at the sight of Louis's name.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, haz." Harry closed his eyes and willed Louis to say the nickname again.

"...Harry?"

"Oh! Yes! Hi, hey, yeah, I'm here! What's up, Lou?" Harry mentally slapped himself, smooth Harold.

"Hey. I just wanted to make sure you were still going tonight." Louis said.

"Of course I'm going Lou! Wouldn't pass up any chance to see you, now would I?" Harry teased. If only Louis knew how true that statement was.

"I should hope not! Wear something pretty for me, yeah?" Louis said and Harry could practically hear the smirk on Louis's face.

"You know I will." Harry said with a shit eating grin even though Louis couldn't see it.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Louis said.

"Yeah. Later, Lou." Harry said.

"Later Haz."

* * *

Louis was stuck at Liam's house and he was supposed to be setting up for the party but he's snuck out onto the back patio to get some air. He just really wants to talk to Harry. He has no reason to whatsoever but he wants to so bad. He just wants to hear his voice. Louis pulls out his phone and brings up harry's contact. He looks at the picture. It's a picture he snapped of Harry after a football practice yesterday afternoon. Harry and his friends had agreed to wait on them after practice so they could all go shopping for booze together. Louis and his friends were coming out of the shower building when he stopped dead in his tracks. Harry was laughing at something one of his friends had said and Louis was awestruck. Harry was laughing with his whole being. His eyes were squinted, he was clutching his stomach, and those damn dimples were on full display. Louis had quickly pulled out his phone and took the picture before any of them could notice and then continued on his way over there without a word. His friends looked at him like he was insane but no one said anything. 

As Louis looked at that picture now, he found himself wanting to hear Harry's voice more than ever. He looked at the contact info one last time and then pressed the 'call' button before he could talk himself out of it.

When Harry picked up, Louis let out a sigh of relief and had to bite his lip to avoid making any sound. The only thing is, is that he forgot to come up with a reason for why he was calling Harry. Because frankly, "I wanted to hear your voice" made him sound like a stalker. He couldn't talk for too long because Liam's infernal tapping on the glass patio door to get Louis to get back to work was really annoying.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Louis said. He looked over at the door and saw Liam making a dick sucking motion. Louis flipped Liam off and mouthed at him to go away. Liam then started making his "orgasm face", and continued to tease Louis further.

"Yeah. Later, Lou." Harry said.

"Later Haz." Louis hung up the phone. He looked at Harry's picture one last time before he put his phone back in his pocket and opened the door.

"How does Zayn deal with you all the damn time?!" Louis yelled to Liam who was running down the hallway, laughing his head off.

"It's not without difficulty!" Louis heard Zayn shout from the living room.

* * *

"Come on guys! It's already 11:15, Liam's gonna think I ditched him!" Zayn shouted out the window at Josh and Michael who were running down Josh's walkway to Zayn's car.

"Sorry, sorry, but when you have two guys, big hair, and one mirror, things take time!" Josh said as he and Michael piled in the backseat on top of Luke.

"Yeah yeah just floor it Zee! You aren't the only one that's gonna be letting someone down if you're not there!" Luke said.

"Yeah right, like Ashton couldn't find someone else to suck his dick without you!" Harry said teasingly.

"Ouch, man. That hurt." Luke said, clutching his chest, "But for what it's worth, HE'S the one that sucks MY dick. And he's very good at it, too." Luke said proudly.

"UGHH!! We don't need all the horny details!" Zayn yelled. Nevertheless, they all fist-bumped Luke and started laughing.

* * *

It was 11:30 by the time they got back to the party and it was in full swing. Liam's house seemed a little more posh than Harry thought it would be. It's a very large two story house and it looked like it had a lot of rooms in it. The living room was packed with people dancing and grinding on each other. There was a very large group of people in the kitchen and just when Harry was about to ask Zayn what was going on over there, he saw Niall stand up on one of the chairs and cup his hands around his mouth.

"BODY SHOTS!!!" Niall yelled and people cheered so loud that Harry swears he saw the lights flicker. He saw Niall start searching the crowd and then when his eyes landed on something behind Harry, he smiled and then hopped off the chair. He elbowed his way through the people in between he and Harry and walked right up to him. Harry was slightly confused but then Niall reached his hand between Harry and Zayn and grabbed Josh's hand with a very mischievous smile. He pulled Josh into the kitchen and then yelled "JOSH GOES FIRST!!!!" Harry could tell just by looking at Josh that he was about to shit himself. 

Josh watched intently as Niall took off his shirt to reveal his toned stomach and chest. His pants were hung low on his hips so Josh could see his black Calvin Kleins and not to mention his very prominent v lines. Josh's eyes were wide as saucers as they traveled from Niall's waistline, all the way up until he was looking Niall dead in the eyes. Niall's eyes were almost completely black, only a ring of blue around the edges and he was smirking at Josh. Niall leaned back against the counter to make sure his torso was at an angle and someone began putting the salt on him. It went in a line from just below his navel all the way up to his neck. He then took the slice of lime from someone and put it between his teeth, his eyes never once leaving Josh's. 

Josh is so fucking hard right now. Had any of these people been any less drunk than they are right now, that much would have been extremely obvious. They had started chanting his name in encouragement and Niall was still looking at him like he was a fucking meal. 'Fuck it' Josh thought. He threw all caution to the wind and just bent forward in front of Niall. Josh looked up just to see Niall looking down at him. He kept Niall's gaze as he stuck out his tongue and slowly made his way up Niall's body. When he got to Niall's neck, he tilted his head a bit to where he was properly kissing it. Niall's eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened as he let out a low moan that only Josh could hear. Josh then quickly pulled away and took his shot. Lastly, he got right in Niall's face and took the lime slice into his mouth, careful not to touch Niall's lips with his own.

The crowd went absolutely insane and Josh just smirked at Niall as he leaned up against the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen. He looked up and down Niall's body and couldn't help but notice how hard Niall was now. Josh's eyes widened because damn he didn't think Niall was that big. Niall saw where Josh was looking and he just laughed. He got his shirt and walked over to Josh. He pinned Josh against the counter with his body and rutted his hips up into Josh's one good time.

"Oh fuck, Niall!" Josh moaned out loud. He slapped a hand over his mouth and looked around to see if the people in the kitchen had heard them but they hadn't. They were too busy watching some slutty blonde chick lick salt off her boyfriend's nipples.

"Yeah, I figured you'd be a tease," Niall said and then he rolled his hips into Josh's again, this time causing both Josh and himself to moan, "whad'ya say we go somewhere else and finish this, yeah? Liam made sure the rooms on the second floor were...reserved for his friends." 

"Oh fuck yes, please." Josh said. The words had barely left his mouth before Niall had his hand and was dragging him towards the stairs.

* * *

Michael was wandering through the different rooms and hallways in Liam's house. He went up to the second floor to see what was up there. It was completely dead up there. Almost completely silent save for the dull roar from the people below. Michael thinks he can hear something else, too, coming from one of the rooms, like a steady thumping. He follows the sound to a door at the end of the hallway. He puts his ear up to the door and listens. The thumping had grown louder and faster. "What the fuck is this, Jumanji?" Michael asked himself. It was then that he heard it. In that moment, he wished he was dead.

"Shit! Fuck, Luke right there! Harder! Uhh yes!!!" Michael could hear Ashton plain as day and he could feel himself getting sick. He ran away from that door and ran into another room he assumed was the bathroom but boy was he wrong.

He opened the door to see Josh deep throating Niall Horan who was writhing and moaning and cursing in the bed sheets beneath him.

"Oh for fuck's sake!!" Michael screamed and then slammed the door shut behind him. He really felt like he was about to vomit. 

He opened another door and of course it wasn't the bathroom. This time though, he was in Liam's room and was met with Zayn and Liam cuddled up to each other, watching a movie on Liam's tv.

"What the fuck are you two doing up here?" Michael asked, confused as to why the owner of this house and his boyfriend are hidden away when there's a party going on downstairs. 

"We didn't really feel like partying tonight." Zayn said.

"Yeah. This party was really mostly Niall's thing." Liam said cuddling even closer to Zayn.

"Okay...listen man, where the hell is your bathroom? I feel as though I may puke." Michael said.

"Down the hall, second door to the right. Don't puke on my floor! I'm not above making someone clean up their own vomit." Liam said.

"I'll try not to!" Michael called out as he shut the door behind him. When he got to the bathroom, he put his hand on the door knob and hesitantly opened it, having learned his lesson before. When he opened it, he was actually surprised to see that there was, in fact, someone in there. But there was only one person this time and he was just sitting on the counter. But what surprised Michael most was who it was.

"Calum?" Michael said, gaining the attention of the boy, "what are you doing up here?"

"Well, I was actually looking for you when something absolutely awful happened. But we don't have to relive that. Why are you up here?"

"Something absolutely awful happened to me too and I felt like I was gonna throw up so I came in here." Calum's head snapped up at that.

"Did you walk in on Ashton and Luke too?!" Calum asked, a horrified look on his face. Michael nodded his head.

"Yeah...And Niall and Josh." Michael said through a gag.

"Oh, you poor soul." Calum said with a pitiful look on his face.

"I'll live." Michael said.

"It's kind of weird though. Niall and Ash have had the most ginormous crushes on Josh and Luke for the longest time and now they're all hooking up. Kinda freaky if you ask me." Calum said with an insane amount of nonchalance. As if he didn't just give out some pretty vital information.

"Calum! Are you serious?!"

"About Niall and Ash crushing on Josh and Luke? Yeah. Why?"

"Because," Michael said, grabbing Calum by the biceps and shaking him. Whoa, his arms are huge. Oh wow he's got big muscles. Wait, shit, focus Clifford! "Luke and Josh have been like, in LOVE with Ashton and Niall for at least a year!" 

"Are you serious?!" Calum said grabbing Michael back.

"Yes oh my gosh! Wait," Michael looked Calum dead in the eye, "what about Louis?"

"MADLY in love with Harry," Calum said, "and Harry?"

"MADLY IN LOVE WITH LOUIS CALUM THIS IS FANTASTIC!!" Michael said and without even thinking, he pulled Calum in for a hug. Michael squeezed Calum tightly and he squeezed right back. Calum turned his head a bit so that his face was in the crook of Michael's neck and Michael froze. It was at that point that he realized where he was and exactly who he had in his arms. For almost three years, he's been in love with Calum Hood and all he's ever wanted to know was if Calum liked him back. Well, now is his opportunity and he knows he won't be able to live with himself if he doesn't find out now. It's now or never.

"Calum?"

"Hmm?"

"What about you?" Michael asked. Calum pulled away far enough that he could look Michael in the face without going cross eyed. Michael gulped and then continued. "Are you in love with anyone?"

Calum looked Michael straight in the eyes.

"I've only ever been in love with one guy."

"And how does he feel about you?" Michael asked nervously.

"I don't know, you tell me." Calum said still looking Michael in the eye. Michael stopped breathing. Calum's eyes flickered down to Michael's lips and before he knew it, Calum was leaning forward.

"Calum..."

"Yes Michael?"

"You said you came looking for me earlier...why?"

"This is why."

Calum unwrapped his arms from Michael's middle, brought his hands up to Michael's face, and closed the remaining distance between them. 

Michael felt like he was floating. Calum's lips had to be the softest surface on the planet. They felt so good against Michael's own. When Michael was finally able to unfreeze, he set his hands on Calum's hips, and kissed him back. After a minute or two, Michael felt Calum's tongue on his lips. He immediately opened his mouth and the feeling of his own tongue slotting together with Calum's went straight to Michael's dick. He walked Calum backwards to where Calum was leaned up against the sink and he kissed him harder. 

They were heavily making out by now. Hands were everywhere. Currently, Michael had both of his hands under Calum's shirt, just feeling his soft skin under his fingertips. Calum had one hand on the back of Michael's neck and the other one was fisted into Michael's hair. They were both moaning into the kiss and growing harder by the minute. Calum was so worked up that he rolled his hips up into Michael's without thinking.

"Oh shit!" Michael yelled in surprise.

"Fuck! I'm sorry-shit," Calum whimpered, "I guess, I guess I got a little carried away."

"Son of a bitch, don't apologize, just do it again." Michael growled. 

Calum moaned aloud and rolled his hips up again, rubbing his and Michael's groins together. And then he did it again. And again. And again until eventually they had a steady rhythm going. Calum had gone pliant. The amount of pleasure going through him had caused his limbs to turn into noodles. So Michael had taken over and was steadily rocking into Calum. The feeling of their clothed cocks rocking together was making them both grunt louder and louder. Anyone who walked by the bathroom would have no trouble in guessing what was going on in there. Calum had his head thrown back and Michael was attacking his neck. The friction from his pants and the warmth of Michael's cock added with the feeling of Michael sucking a bruise into his neck was too much for Calum. It wouldn't be too much longer.

Michael could tell Calum was close because his moans were getting louder and louder and honestly? Michael wanted to make him scream. So he moaned louder and rocked into him harder until Calum was a whimpering mess. Right when he could tell Calum was on the edge, he leaned his head in close to him and whispered into his ear.

"Come on Cal, come for me."

Calum felt his orgasm rip through him. His back arched and with a very loud shriek of Michael's name, Calum came in his pants. Michael was close already but that reaction he got out of Calum was enough to shove him right over the edge. With one last hard thrust into Calum, Michael spilled into his pants.

* * *

It was almost one in the morning when Harry finally found Louis and they were both well beyond drunk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck! I'm SO sorry it took so long to update this. We've been having some bad thunderstorms here lately and my parents unplugged all the electrical stuff so I've been without wifi almost every night. BUT IM BACK NOW!!!
> 
> So uh, yeah this chapter sucks. Just gonna tell you that now. It's short. It's kinda pointless. I'm not really sure where I was going with any of it but yeah. Here it is. Don't hate me too much.

Harry was on the dance floor. When he arrived, the only thing on his mind was Louis. He was gonna find Louis and then spend the rest of his night with him because Harry obviously didn't know anyone else here (aside from his friends who have mysteriously disappeared). When Harry realized that maybe Louis wasn't waiting by the door with an engagement ring like he had hoped, he went walking around throughout the house to look for him.

His first stop was the kitchen and after side-stepping a bent over Josh whose mouth was attached to Niall's body ("Good for you, mate" Harry thought as he passed him) Harry walked up to the bar and asked the bartender to make him something with a lot of vodka in it. While he waited for his drink, he made a mental note to compliment Liam. Liam was by far one of the richest kids in the entire school, but he never showed it. At school you would think he was just a regular, middle-class citizen. But in all actuality, he was filthy stinking rich. He had his own bartender for fuck's sake!

The bartender handed Harry his drink and Harry made his way out of the kitchen through yet another room that was full of people. He kept searching the crowd for Louis. When Harry can’t seem to find him, he decides to go ask Liam if he’s seen him. Harry makes his way to the staircase that leads to the second floor. Once up there, he walks by a few doors where he knows Liam’s room is. He’s been here to pick up and drop off Zayn many times so he knows his way around the house pretty well. He hears some particularly loud moaning from a couple of the guest rooms and even the bathroom. He just quickens his pace until he reaches Liam’s room. He knocks twice on the door before opening it.

“Hey Li, I need to ask you somet-“

“You know the point of knocking is to wait for permission to enter, right?” Zayn said.

“Yeah mate, what if we had been a little preoccupied?” Liam said, waggling his eyebrows at Harry, then Zayn. Zayn just giggled and called him a goofball.

“Funny you say that, it seems as though quite a few people are ‘preoccupied’ in your guestrooms right now. Oh! And the bathroom!” Harry said with a smug grin on his face.

“That’s weird. Mikey just came in here looking for the bathroom.” Liam said, then his eyes grew wide and he looked back and forth between Zayn and Harry.

“You don’t think…” Zayn trailed off. Harry’s eyes grew impossibly wider as he went back out the door and down the hallway a bit to stand outside the bathroom door. Liam and Zayn jumped up and stuck there heads out the doorway to watch him. Harry put his ear closer to the door to see if he could hear anything. He heard some voices whispering, then he heard some more grunting, and then he heard exactly what he’d been listening for and also something he never wished he’d have to hear. He heard someone scream-at a very high pitch-Michael’s name. Harry took off back to Liam’s room where Liam and Zayn had disappeared back into once they heard the shrill as well. Once they were all back in the room, Harry shut the door behind him and began to gag.

“Okay, NEVER want to hear that again! But was that a girl? That was way too high-pitched to be a boy, right?” Harry asked.  
“It sounded like a girl. But I was so sure that he and Calum were gonna hook up. Cal’s gonna be crushed.” Liam said looking a bit hurt himself.

“He’s probably just drunk. Don’t worry about it, Li. I’m sure there’s an explanation.” Zayn said rubbing his boyfriend’s back.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Liam said. He then seemed to remember that Harry was still in the room and that he had originally had a purpose for being up here. 

“Hey Haz, what was it that you needed to ask me?”

“Oh I was gonna see if you knew where Louis was. I haven’t been able to find him all night.” Harry said, a little downtrodden.

“I dunno mate. The last time I saw him was right before you guys got here. Then Zayn and I came up here.”

“Oh well that’s alright, thanks anyway.” Harry said as he left the room.  
Zayn and Liam just shared a sad look as their friend left.

Harry went downstairs and back to the party. There were people everywhere. Harry went into the back room where people were having drunken conversations and he saw that the door to the back garden was open. He walks out onto the back porch and sees people gathered around the pool on yet another dance floor, dancing to more up-beat music. There are people off in little groups to the side of the dance floor and that’s when Harry sees him. He sees the back of Louis’s head first. He sees that beautiful head of hair that is always styled just right. But then he sees the reason Louis’s out there. He’s got this scantily dressed brunette hanging off of him. Harry recognizes her as Eleanor, Louis’s ex-girlfriend and as of right now, she’s got her lips and tongue attached to Louis’s neck.

Harry can feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He wants to puke. But he should have seen this coming, right? I mean, Louis never said he liked Harry. Harry was just stupid enough to let himself think that Louis liking him could ever be a possibility. Of course he would go back to Eleanor. Why wouldn’t he? Harry thought Louis was gay but maybe Louis is bi, after all. But Harry just could have sworn that there was something there. That maybe, just maybe Louis had the slightest hint of not-so-platonic feelings for Harry as well. But obviously that wasn’t the case. Louis doesn’t like him. Louis could never like him. He’s Harry and Louis is just…Louis. He’s way out of Harry’s league and Harry was just fucking stupid for letting himself even think about there ever being something between the two of them. 

‘That’s it,’ Harry thought. He was sick of Louis dictating his life. Harry picks his head up and heads straight to the kitchen for more alcohol. He’ll be damned if he lets Louis Tomlinson ruin his fun this time.

* * *

From: Hazza <3  
I’m here xx

Louis read the text message and he started feeling a little giddy. He was currently on the back patio with a group of people that were starting to dance. He made his way to the kitchen and got two drinks; one for him and one for Harry. He went back into one of the rooms and began looking for Harry. He walked around the house, in and out of rooms, bobbing and weaving through people and Harry was nowhere in sight. He goes back outside to see if Harry snuck past him somehow and found his way out there. Then, Louis sees Eleanor and he freezes. The last time he saw Eleanor (outside of school) she tried her damnedest to get back together with Louis. And no matter how many times Louis told her that he was gay and that it just wasn’t going to happen, she still kept begging. And she was sober then. It was obvious by her horrid dancing that she was well past drunk now and Louis didn’t like how things would turn out for him if she were to see him. He slowly turned around and began to sneak towards the door. He only had about ten more feet and he’d be in the clear. Almost there…

“LOUIS!!!”

Fuck.

***One and a half hours later***

‘Son of a bitch, this girl could talk!’ Louis thought to himself as Eleanor droned on and on about something he was not paying attention to. All he wanted her to do was shut the fuck up already so he could go find the guy of his dreams who was probably wandering around like a lost puppy right now. ‘I bet Harry looks so cute when he’s lost’ Louis thought and that thought put a small smile on his face.

“Louis! Why are you smiling?! You’re supposed to be paying attention to meeeee!” Eleanor whined.

“I’m sorry, El. What were you saying?” Louis asked.

“I said that you need to date me again!!! Come on Lou, we were so cute together!”

“No, Eleanor. I can’t get back together with you.”

“But Louis, we made such a great couple! Don’t you miss us?”

“No! I don’t! And before you ask again, I’m not getting back together with you! It wouldn’t work out!” Louis was trying to keep his cool but Eleanor was seriously pissing him off. He just wanted to see Harry. He probably thinks Louis blew him off or something. Just the thought of Harry thinking that makes Louis want to cry.

“But why nooooottt?!” Eleanor whined.

“Because Eleanor! I’m gay! I like dicks! I like dicks up my arse! And unless there’s something you’ve been hiding from me for the past few years, that’s something you can’t help me with!” Louis said angrily. He got up and made for the door but Eleanor stopped him before he could get away. She pulled him to her and threw her arms around him and latched onto his neck with her mouth. It took Louis a moment or two to grasp what had just happened. When he finally realized that Eleanor was in fact sucking a love bite into his neck, he shoved her off and walked away.

Louis didn’t realize just how many beers he’d drank while listening to Eleanor. He was walking kind of funny and he was just now realizing that his mind was a little fuzzy. ‘Good,’ he thought, ‘you deserve to be drunk after what just happened’. He saw one of his team mates flag him down and he stopped and talked with him for a while. He had his own little cooler right next to him so he and Louis finished it off while talking about football. When they were finished, Louis was properly smashed. And he felt like dancing. He went to the dance floor and made his way to the middle. He wasn't dancing there for too long before he felt someone press their back up to his. He started dancing along with this person, feeling the music and the alcohol rushing though his veins. The person behind him had set the pace at which they were moving and it was going along perfectly with the song. When the song began to come to an end, Louis turned around to see who this dancer was and he was beyond ecstatic to see who was looking back at him.

“Harry!” Louis cheered. Harry’s eyes just narrowed.

“Louis.” Harry said flatly then turned on his heels and walked away.

“Harry? Harry! Wait up!” Louis ran (stumbled) after him and caught him before he could get too far. He grabbed Harry by the arm and spun him around to face him. “Where are you going?”

“Home.” Harry said.

“Come on, Haz you’re way too drunk to walk home. Stay in my room with me, yeah?” Louis said with a smile.

“You sure your little girlfriend won’t mind?” Harry spat. He then pushed past Louis and stomped up the stairs. What the fuck was that about? Louis’s head was starting to hurt and he was tired. He pushed past a bunch of people to get to the kitchen. He got a bottle of water and went upstairs. He tried to find the room that Harry was in. He thinks he found it when he sees a mop of curly hair sticking out of the top of the duvet. He hears snoring and laughs a little at the fact that Harry is already knocked out. He quickly downs his bottle of water and strips down to his boxers. He pulls back the covers and nudges Harry and tells him to scoot over and Harry obliges.

“We’re talking about this tomorrow.” Louis says as he’s drifting off. And he means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay! Glad that's over! Again, i apologize for how short it is but, I'm fucking tired. But hey, if everything goes as planned, I should have this thing finished by Friday! I'm excited. Anyway, I'm gonna get some sleep before I die! And don't forget that I love you guys' comments!! An sorry again for this sucky ass chapter!!! ;) <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I'm gonna quit telling you guys when I plan on updating shit because I can never stick to it. But! Here's chapter nine! Oh and just a heads up, SMUT WARNING. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing Harry took notice of when he woke up was his pounding headache. Had he really drank that much last night? His temples began to throb. Apparently he had. He could tell that there was an obscene amount of light coming in the room by the brightness behind his eyelids. His mouth tasted of foul morning breath mixed with alcohol residue and he just really needs to brush his teeth. He cracks one eye open and almost hisses at the blinding light. He realizes that he is not in his own room. He opens the other eye and tries to let it adjust to the light before he looks around the room, taking in his surroundings. He’s not even in his own house. He’s never even seen this room before. But, he will have to say this bed is extremely comfy. He picks his hand up and drops it down fast on the duvet to feel its fluffiness. It’s when his hand is met with a solid form and he hears an ‘oomph’ that he realizes that he is not alone.

Harry freezes and tries his damnedest to remember last night. He really hopes he didn’t get shitfaced and fucked some random guy-or worse, some random girl…Harry shudders at just the thought-but the longer he stares at the slowly awakening person under the covers, the more that’s exactly what it looks like. The last thing he remembers is seeing that girl all over Louis then going to the bar and consuming an insane amount of alcohol. Then, it’s just blackness. He waits for the person to uncover themselves and when they do, Harry sits straight up and almost screams.

“Louis.” Harry breathes. He can’t decide if this is the best or worse day of his life. At first Harry was pissed with himself. But then he realizes that he just woke up next to Louis Tomlinson. He just woke up next to the most beautiful boy in not just the whole school but the whole fucking world. He looks so cute like this. His hair all tousled from sleep, the indentions on his cheek from the sheets, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As Harry looks over him, his eyes land on the love bite on Louis’s neck and he is suddenly reminded why he was pissed at himself to begin with. Louis doesn’t like him. He likes Eleanor. Again. It was this very constant reminder that drove Harry to try and drink himself under the table last night. The reminder that the last two years of his life had been wasted on a boy that would never like him back. A boy that he’s pretty sure he’s never gonna get over. His head starts throbbing again.

When Louis is done rubbing his eyes, he looks over at Harry and gets the world’s biggest (‘and most beautiful’ Harry thinks) smile on his face. He then sits up to match Harry’s position. “Hey, Haz.”

“Um…did…did we?” Harry said, unsure of how to ask the question he’s been thinking since he realized he wasn’t alone in the bed.

“No, no of course not” Louis said with a breathless laugh and started blushing.

“Oh. Okay,” Harry tried not to sound disappointed, “well what happened last night? And where the hell are we?”

“We’re in one of the guest bedrooms upstairs in Liam’s house. This isn’t the one I usually stay in but it’s the one you ran off to after you yelled at me last night.” Louis said, avoiding eye contact. Louis was really upset after Harry yelled at him last night. All he wanted to do was take Harry upstairs and cuddle into him. He wanted Harry to wrap his long arms around his waist and snuggle into his neck. Louis wants that to happen so badly but he knows it won’t. He knows Harry is probably relieved to hear that they didn’t have sex last night. Louis feels like he could actually cry right now. He’s like Harry for such a long time and he thought last night could be his chance but Harry made it obvious the he wanted nothing to do with Louis Tomlinson. Louis just wants to know what he did. He wants to know so he can fix it because he would do anything it takes for Harry to be happy with him again. He would do anything at all for Harry because he is absolutely head over heels for this boy.

“I yelled at you?” Harry asked.

“Well, not really yelling but you were obviously pissed at me.” Louis said, hinting for Harry to explain why.

Harry didn’t say anything. He could feel the tears coming. He can’t do this. Louis was just so oblivious! Harry is positive Louis has figured out that Harry likes him but he’s still playing dumb! Is he trying to humiliate Harry? He was making out with his girlfriend (ex-girlfriend? Harry’s not sure) for the whole world to see last night and he still has the nerve to ask why Harry is mad at him?! Harry thought he had Louis pinned as a great guy but maybe he was wrong all along. Harry couldn’t take this anymore. He was about to start crying but he refused to give Louis the satisfaction of the sight. He quickly got up from the bed and started putting on his clothes.

“Harry?” Louis asked. Harry just ignored him and pulled on his trousers. “Harry! Please stop and listen to me!”

“What Louis?! What more could you possibly want from me?! Haven’t you already done enough?!” Harry snapped. Louis was taken aback. He looked at Harry like a kid who just got his favorite toy taken away. What could he have done to cause Harry to act like this to him? He didn’t even see Harry last night! Louis was growing angry. He didn’t do anything to Harry and he certainly didn’t deserve to be treated like he was being treated right now.

“I don’t fucking understand! What did I do to you?! Why are you so pissed at me?!” Louis yelled.

“It’s bad enough that you did it but the fact that you don’t even know what you did…” Harry trailed off. He let out a humorless chuckle and shook his head. He started to walk farther away from the bed to where his shirt was laying but Louis’s yelling voice stopped him.

“Harry, get back here and talk to me! I didn’t do a fucking thing to you so I don’t know what’s pissing you off, but you need to quit blaming it on innocent fucking peop-“

“YOU LOUIS!” Harry turned around and screamed at Louis, “YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF! You don’t think about anyone but yourself! You only think about your own feelings and you stomp all over everyone else’s! And as if it wasn’t bad enough that you stomped on mine, but then you mock me! You knew I liked you! You knew so you started talking to me! You got my number, got familiar with me and once you knew for sure that I was completely in love with you, BAM! You go to a party and avoid me all night in favor of making out with your precious little Eleanor! Yes, Louis, I saw you guys kissing last night, don’t fucking act like that love bite magically appeared on your neck! First you make out with the girl then pretend you don’t know why I’m pissed?! Don’t talk to me about someone being innocent, Louis. You don’t know the meaning of the word.”

Louis was completely dumbfounded. He couldn’t do anything but sit there with his mouth hanging open, staring at Harry. Did he really think all of that was true? None of it was. Louis cares more about Harry and his feelings than anything else in the fucking world. Especially Eleanor!

“Is that what you think happened?” Louis asked in a quiet voice. He really couldn’t believe Harry thought all of that.

“No, Louis, that’s what I know happened. I saw it with my own fucking eyes.”

“What you saw was my ex-girlfriend throwing herself at me! She was piss drunk and she wouldn’t stop trying to get back together with me so when I finally had enough and tried to leave, she pounced on me! If you had stuck around for another five seconds, you would have seen me shove her off of me and go inside to look for you.” Louis explained. Harry had a very confused look on his face but it was obvious that he was still angry so Louis kept talking. “I looked for you for hours last night but people kept stopping me and talking to me. I was looking for you when Eleanor found me. She just really does not want to accept the fact that I am gay and that I do not want to get back together with her! She’s just lacking a few too many body parts for my liking and-“

“Wait, you’re gay?” Harry interrupted. He no longer looked angry just really confused.

“What? Of course I’m gay. I thought you of all people could see that. I don’t just flirt with other random, insanely attractive gay guys with cute dimples and stupid curly hair for the hell of it, Harry.” Louis said.

“You think I’m attractive?” Harry asked, eyes wide.

“Harry,” Louis said as he got out of the bed and slowly made his way to Harry, “I think that you are the most attractive person in the entire world. And I have been completely, one hundred percent, head over heels in love with you for, at the very least, a year now. You’re the reason I broke up with Eleanor in the first place.” Louis had made his way right up to Harry and was now standing directly in front of him. They were so close that Louis had to tilt his head back to look the taller boy in the face. He just smiled up at Harry.

Harry was really about to cry this time. Louis just told him that he was in love with him. And has been for a year! He doesn’t like Eleanor-or any other girl for that matter-he likes Harry. Harry was completely wrong about Louis and if he weren’t so fucking happy right now, he would feel like a proper dick.

“Oh, Louis, I’m so sorry.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist and hugged him tightly. When he pulled away, he rested his hands on Louis’s hips and continued talking. “I was just pissed because of Eleanor. I didn’t mean any of that. Except for the part where I said that I’m in love with you. Because I am. I am, Louis, I’m so in love with you.” Harry stopped talking. He brought one hand up to Louis’s face and left the other one on his hip. He smiled at Louis and then closed the remaining distance between them.

Louis felt like he was dreaming. He felt like he was dreaming because this was the moment he has dreamed about for who knows how long and now it’s finally happening. He feels like everything else has disappeared. He feels like nothing’s sad and everything’s happy and like no one else exists in this moment besides Harry and Harry’s lips which are currently on Louis’s. Louis lifts one of his hands from Harry’s shoulder and brings it to tangle in the mess of Harry’s hair in the back of his head. Harry drags his tongue across Louis’s bottom lip for permission and Louis gladly lets him in. The instant their tongues meet, Louis feels himself begin to harden in his briefs. He pulls on Harry’s hair a bit and Harry moans into Louis’s mouth and yep. Louis is definitely getting hard.

He rakes his hands up and down Harry’s naked, tattooed chest and arms, just feeling the other boy’s body because he can. His hands brush over one of Harry’s nipples and Harry whimpers. Curiosity gets the better of Louis so he brings his hand back to Harry’s left nipple and he pinches it hard. Harry throws his head back, breaking their mouths apart and moans loudly.

“Fuck, Harry!” Louis breaths out as he watches him. Harry’s eyes are screwed shut, his teeth are digging into his bottom lip and he is breathing heavily through his nose. That was one of the hottest things Louis has ever seen. Louis’s dick was straining in his underwear and he needed some form of relief before he exploded so he took his hand away from Harry’s nipple to palm himself really quick. As soon as Louis removed his hand, it was like the spell was broken and Harry came back to earth and looked at Louis pleadingly. Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry as if to say “really? Nipples?’ and Harry started blushing. Louis just smirked and rubbed at his erection though his underwear. Harry noticed the movement and looked down where Louis’s hand was. Harry stepped closer to him and batted Louis’s hand away. He then cupped Louis and brought him closer and started kissing him again. It wasn’t long before Louis was whimpering into Harry’s mouth and thrusting up into his hand. Louis had his hands on Harry’s abs and he let them slide down to the waistband of Harry’s low-hanging skinny jeans.

 

“Off.” Louis commanded into Harry’s mouth. Harry quickly unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down his legs and onto the floor, his lips never once leaving Louis’s. As soon as Harry’s jeans were out of the way, Louis rubbed his palm into Harry’s neglected dick and Harry groaned and thrust into Louis’s hand. After a few thrusts, Harry batted Louis’s hand away and removed his own from Louis’s dick. Louis looked at Harry confusedly and Harry just gave him a mischievous smirk. He stepped even closer to Louis so that their bodies were touch from chest to thigh. He put his hands on Louis’s lower back and slowly ran them down to rest on Louis’s bum.

 

“You have a fantastic arse Lou.” Harry said and before Louis could reply, Harry grabbed Louis’s arse and thrust into him, grinding their groins together. Louis let out a surprised moan threw his head back at the pleasure as Harry continued thrusting against him. Harry took that opportunity and latched his mouth onto Louis’s neck; right where Eleanor did last night. What was once a little red love bite left by Eleanor was now a dark bruise and teeth marks caused by Harry.

 

“Now everyone will know that you belong to me, not her.” Harry said, ending the sentence with a particularly hard thrust.

 

“Oh fuck Harry, I’m close!” Louis whined. Harry stopped thrusting and stepped back from Louis. “Harry come on!”

 

“Take your underwear off.” Harry said, trying to regain his breath. In one fluid motion, Harry bent down and snatched his underwear to the ground. He then stepped out of them and looked at Louis expectantly. Louis tried not to gawk at how massive Harry’s cock was as he grabbed the hem of his briefs. He started to feel a little self-conscious what with Harry’s beautifully, intimidatingly naked body right there and with Harry himself watching Louis so closely. But when he noticed Harry grab his cock and start absentmindedly pumping it while watching him, Louis felt a little more confident and he took off his underwear. He gave himself a few pumps for a bit of relief before he looked up at Harry for more instructions. Harry let go of his erection and grabbed Louis’s hips to pull Louis in to him.

 

“You’re so beautiful Louis…so beautiful…” Harry said between kisses. He gently started laying Louis back onto the bed, kissing all over Louis’s chest and neck.

 

“Harry…” Louis moaned softly. His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened as Harry began to suck love bites on Louis’s neck. He tilted his head to give Harry better access. When Harry got to the junction where Louis’s shoulder met his neck, He bit down hard and grinded his naked cock into Louis’s. They both moaned and Harry kept sucking and thrusting into Louis.

 

A few minutes later and Louis’s entire upper half was black and blue. Harry ground mercilessly hard into Louis causing them both moan loudly.

 

“Fuck Harry! Faster-shit!-go faster!” Louis screamed and Harry started drilling into him.

 

“Shit Lou, oh God, I’m so fucking close!” Harry moaned. He then got an idea and he stopped thrusting altogether. He scrambled around until he was straddling Louis’s thighs. Louis watched carefully as Harry took one (fuck he’s got some big hands!) of his hands and wrapped it around his and Louis’s cocks. They both have a steady stream of pre-come leaking out the tip so Harry rubs it around to get their shafts nice and slick. Then, with no warning to Louis, Harry starts jacking them off at lightning speed.

 

Louis lets out a surprised yelp that quickly turns into a long, drawn-out moan of pleasure. Louis and Harry both start immediately bucking into it, chasing their releases. Louis looks up at Harry who has his eyes trained on Louis’s. He sees Harry’s eyes flicker down to where his hand is for a second and Louis follows his line of sight until he sees Harry’s hand. It’s flying over their cocks so fast that it’s almost a blur. Their cocks are both leaking but Harry’s is just ridiculous. Louis doesn’t have a clue how he’s lasted this long by the looks of that thing. The vein running up the underside is sticking out so far, Louis thinks it might bust. Louis follows the vein up to the tip which is an angry shade of red and it’s shining. Louis looks back up at Harry and immediately regrets the decision. Harry is looking at Louis like he’s a meal. He’s got this look of pure hunger in his eyes-which are completely black with the slightest ring of green around them. Louis watches as a bead of sweat rolls down from Harry’s temple all the way to where his hand meets his cock. Louis is so close now. He starts bucking into Harry’s hand faster and faster.

 

“God you’re so fucking hot Louis. You look so fucking good like this, so hard for me. Come on babe, come for me. I know you can.” Harry growls in Louis’s ear and that’s all it took. Louis felt his orgasm rip through him and with a scream from the top of his lungs, Louis shot white ribbons all over his and Harry’s stomachs. Harry kept pumping him through it until Louis’s cock got too sensitive to touch. Harry then wrapped his hand around his own dick and worked himself over. Louis-in his post orgasmic bliss-sat up so that he could whisper in Harry’s ear.

 

“God, I can’t wait for you to fuck me.” Louis said. He then grabbed both of Harry’s nipples and twisted them at the same time. Harry screamed Louis’s name so loud that Louis was sure it woke the whole neighborhood up. Harry came so hard that some hit Louis on the cheek. Harry flopped down next to Louis on the bed and once he caught his breath, he pulled Louis on top of him. Louis waited until Harry had his eyes open and was looking at him, then he took his finger, wiped up the cum on his cheek. And sucked it off. Harry’s eyes grew wide.

 

“You are going to be the death of me, Louis Tomlinson.” Louis just laughed. They then heard something from the room next to them and stayed quiet for a bit to see if they heard right.

 

“FUCK, DADDY YES!!!”

 

They busted out laughing.

 

* * *

 

After Harry and Louis had calmed down and cleaned up, they walked out of the room and downstairs to the living room, hands intertwined.

“Wey hey! Look at what we’ve got here!” Niall said. “You guys done already?!” Josh finished and winked from where he was sitting with Niall’s arm wrapped around him. Niall, Josh, Calum, Michael, Zayn, and Liam were all in the living room under blankets watching a movie. Niall and Josh were at the end of one couch and at the opposite end, Calum and Michael were snuggled up to each other and Calum was leaving sweet little kisses all on Michael’s cheek and neck. Liam and Zayn were sitting in the loveseat. Liam had his feet kicked up on the foot rest and one arm was behind his head and the other was wrapped around Zayn who was snuggled up on Liam’s chest. Harry and Louis just laughed and sat down on the other sofa. Harry sat up straight and Louis sat next to him, his back against the armrest and his legs draped over Harry’s lap. Harry rested his arms on Louis’s legs and absentmindedly began to rub Louis’s leg and thigh. The simple action made Louis get butterflies and he smiled at his boyfriend. Boyfriend. That’s not gonna get old any time soon.

 

“Damn, Harry! Were you trying to make a game of connect the dots on Louis?!” Michael said, taking in Louis’s shirtless upper body. There were gasps from around the room as the other boys noticed too.

 

“Yeah man, be a little more possessive, would ya?!” Calum laughed.

 

“Ha ha ha,” Harry said dryly as he blushed, “Where are Ash and Luke?”

 

“You can’t hear them?! They’re on round three right now!” Calum said.

 

“You’re gonna have to burn those sheets, Li.” Michael said, causing Liam and everyone else to shudder.

 

“OH DADDY RIGHT THERE! HARDER! HARDER! UGHHHH!!” They all heard the tell-tale orgasm scream from one of the rooms upstairs. Half of them started laughing and the other half started gagging.

“Harry, you should make us some breakfast,” Josh said. That earned him some sick looks from around the room so he continued, “I know it’s kind of fucked up to ask because of what we just heard but fuck it, I’m hungry so I asked anyway.” Niall looked at Josh like he hung the moon and stars.

 

“You can cook?” Louis asked Harry. Harry just nodded. Now it was Louis’s turn to gawk at Harry.

 

“You’re tall, hot, good in bed, AND you can cook?! How did I get so fortunate?” Louis asked smiling at Harry, pulling him closer to him.

 

“Just lucky I guess!” Harry said with a smile then pecked his boyfriend on the lips. “Come on babe, you get to come watch me cook!” Harry said as he scooped Louis up into his arms and stood up.

 

“Damn! You’re strong too! Anything else you’re hiding, Styles?” Louis asked.

 

“He can sing, too.” Josh said as Niall sucked a love bite into his neck.

 

Louis smiled at Harry, surprised by this fact. “I bet you have a wonderful voice.”

 

“Yes love, but that’s an adventure for a different day.” Harry said as he carried Louis into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

After a lot of snogging and few quick handjobs, Harry and Louis had breakfast ready and the table set. The eight boys were sat down, exchanging not-so-detailed stories from how they got together last night when Luke and Ashton walked in. They quietly sat down at the table, Luke pulling Ashton’s chair out for him and kissing him on the cheek before taking the seat right next to him. Everyone was quiet, knowing that if they opened their mouths, they would start laughing. It wasn’t long before Louis couldn’t help it and broke the silence,

 

“So…” Louis said to Ashton and Luke, gaining the attention from the whole table, “which one of you likes to be called daddy?” Louis said and they all busted out laughing as Luke began to blush.

 

They all just hung out there for the rest of the day, enjoying hanging out with their friends and boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY everybody's together and happy! I know the ending is kind of abrupt but it was exactly 4,000 words so I was happy. I plan on doing an epilogue about the championship game so be looking out for that. Don't forget to comment!! I love you guys! c:


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so all the couples are together and happy and everything is great. All the boys have been dating for about 2 weeks now (I think that's right). That is until half of the boys start getting nervous about the championship football match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!!! Here we are! This is the last chapter. I wanna say a quick thank you to all the people who actually stuck around with me and waited for updates even though I'm the worst updater-person in the whole WORLD! I hope you enjoy this. Comments are always welcome, I'd prefer it if they were nice but ya know, whatever. 
> 
> Um, I know absolutely nothing about football/soccer so the scene of the game is kind of more about Larry than the actual game itself. But, If i fuck anything up, I apologize. I'm a fanfiction writer, not a sports commentator.
> 
> This is probably gonna be a lot longer than it needs to be. Oh well.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! It's actually 4 in the morning right now so there are probably a couple.
> 
> Also, SMUT warning. It might be bad, horribly written smut, but there is still smut. So. . .yeah. . .
> 
> ENJOY!!!! =D

_"Ah fuck, Louis. . .You feel so good. . ." Harry moaned. He left open-mouthed kisses to Louis's chest and neck as he gently rocked into him. Harry looked at Louis underneath him and was slightly taken aback by his beauty. Louis's eyes had fluttered shut and his jaw was slack as he gripped the sheets beside him._

 

_"Nghh Harry. . .I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" All of a sudden, some music starts playing. Harry's heard the music before but he can't place where. It's getting louder and more annoying. Is that. . .is that, Marimba?_

 

* * *

 

Fuck. It was Marimba. And more annoyingly, it was Harry's phone alarm. He reached over and shut the damn thing off. He was annoyed for being woken up from his amazing dream-and for the simple fact that it's _Monday_ -for a split second until he saw his lock screen. It was a picture Louis had snapped of Harry kissing his cheek last week after one of Louis's football practices. He was all sweaty and his hair was messed up and he just looked completely beautiful in Harry's opinion. Harry started smiling. If he had been woken up from a Louis dream on a Monday morning by his alarm a month ago, he would have been pissed. But now, not so much. Because Louis is his. He unlocks his phone, pulls up Louis contact, and types out a message.

 

'Good morning, darling :) xx'

 

_'Fuck off harry, its 7am. Too early for your endearing shit.'_

 

Harry barked out a laugh and quickly typed out a 'Love you too ;) xx' before he got up, got in the shower, and took care of the "problem" his Louis dream had caused with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

Usually when Harry gets to school, his friends are waiting on him by the front door. Recently though, they have gradually quit showing up. First it was Luke, then Josh, and then Michael. But, Harry really can't bring himself to be mad at his friends for ditching him. He knows why. And he's happy for them. They're all off with their boyfriends. Michael goes over to Calum's on some mornings because Calum has a guitar collection and he and Michael have jam sessions before school. Josh and Niall usually ride to school together-after eating the big breakfast that Maura cooks for them, that is. And Luke and Ashton, well. There's no telling what those two are up to. Something sexual, no doubt. Harry thinks about how far he and his friends have come in the past three weeks alone and he starts smiling to himself as he approaches the front entrance of the school.

 

"What's got you so smiley on a Monday morning?" Harry lifts his head to see Zayn looking at him questioningly. Zayn still waits on him, of course. Because unlike the rest of them, Zayn has had his dream guy for a while and can stand to be without him for more than two seconds.

 

"Oh nothing, just thinking. Where's Li?" He asks.

 

"I think he's already inside with Lou."

 

"Well let's go then!" Harry says with a grin and a flourish of his hand.

 

"Why are you so cheery, mate? It's half seven on a Monday!" Zayn says, looking at Harry like he's grown a second head.

 

"I dunno. Just happy today, I guess." Harry says as they round the corner to the main hallway. His eyes immediately go to Louis's locker. He hadn't seen Louis all weekend because Anne had made him ride with her to spend the weekend at Gemma's so Harry was a bit anxious to see Louis, talk to him in person. And today, he finally can. And yeah, Harry was happy so far today, sure, but he knew he would be a lot happier if he just saw his boyfriend's gorgeous face. Or his gorgeous arse. Yeah, Harry wouldn't mind seeing that either. But Louis wasn't at his locker. . . ? Hmm. That's weird. He's always at his locker in the mornings, desperately trying to set his footie bag on top of it and never being able to. That's where Harry would come in. But Louis still isn't there. Where could he be?

 

"You looking for someone?" Harry hears someone ask. He is vaguely aware that he has arrived at his locker and that Zayn is now talking to someone-presumably Liam. Harry turns his head from where he was willing Louis to show up at his locker, and focuses his attention on beautiful blue eyes and that crooked, pearly-white smile that he's missed so much looking up at him. His ear-to-ear, dimpled grin is almost instantaneous.

 

"Some _thing_ actually." Harry replies with a grin as he wraps his arms around Louis, his hands immediately reaching down to squeeze Louis's bum and he attaches their lips for a hard, close-mouthed kiss. They both sigh into the kiss because _finally_. When they break apart, Harry pulls his hands up to set them on Louis's waist. Louis brings his hands from where they were squeezing Harry's muscular biceps to wrap them around his neck and they just smile at each other.

 

"I've missed you, Hazza." Louis says.

 

"I've missed you too Boobear." Harry says with a cheeky grin and Louis hits him on the arm.

 

"See? That's why I hate it when you talk to my mother!" Louis whines. Harry just kisses him again.

 

* * *

 

Harry loves football. He does. And he loves to watch Louis play football. That's become one of his favorite pastimes in the past few years. Because Louis gets all sweaty and dirty and he's running up and down the pitch and he's shouting orders left and right and it's just really sexy, if Harry's honest. And that's the reason Harry really doesn't like Louis's footie coach right about now. The team has begun practicing every day-they are allowed to skip the last half of the class right before lunch because hey, it is the _championship game_ after all-and they are done in the middle of lunch. That's fine, right? Except for the fact that it's a closed practice. That means that there's a perfectly sweaty Louis Tomlinson, shouting at people somewhere on this very campus, at this very moment, and Harry's missing it. So yeah, he's pissed. He walks up to the table where his friends are and they're all just pouting. He sits down at the quiet table and no one says a word. They're all just staring blankly at the plates of food in front of them until Josh interrupts the silence.

 

"So," he says, "it's pretty hot out today. . ."

 

"Yup. . ." Zayn replies, and the rest nod in agreement, eyes still glaring at the table. Josh looks up at his friends and they all start to look at each other when Josh says,

 

". . . I bet they took their shirts off." And the floodgates opened.

 

"Oh my fuck I bet they did!" Michael squealed.

 

"Why aren't we allowed out there?!" Zayn whined.

 

"That coach is a dick." Harry pouted.

 

"I just want to see my boyfriend play football shirtless, is that too much to ask?" Luke said as he stabbed his food with his fork a little harder than necessary.

 

"Apparently so." Josh said as he did the same. The minutes passed in silence as each boy got a tad bit more angry with the footie coach for keeping their boyfriends away from them. Harry started to let his mind wander. He thought about how cute Louis would look with his hair all messed up, half damp from the sweat. He thought about that vein that pops out on the side of Louis's neck when he's yelling instructions to his teammates. He thought about Louis's naked, tattoo-littered torso and what it would look like covered in dirt and sweat, glistening in the sun as he ran down the pitch. He then realized that Louis should be here in a few minutes which means. . .

 

"They're in the showers. . ." Harry almost whispered but his friends heard him. They all groaned.

 

"Arghh fuck, Harry!" Michael threw a chip at him.

 

"Why'd you have to go and make me think of that?!" Luke said.

 

"Yeah mate, not cool." Josh said, also throwing a chip at him.

 

"Ha, sucks to be you guys," Zayn chuckled, "I already know what Liam looks like in the shower and believe me, it's a sight to see." Zayn said with a wink as he leaned back in his chair. There was a beat of silence before Harry, Michael, Josh, and Luke all started throwing their chips at Zayn who helplessly batted the flying food away. One of the teachers walked by and made them pick up all the food they'd thrown and with a groan and an eye-roll or two, they did as they were told. When they got back to their seats and the teachers left them be, Zayn looked at his friends and continued the earlier conversation.

 

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't make your moves when I did! Don't hate me because you lot are just jealous!" Zayn said.

 

"Who's jealous of what?"

 

They all heard the voice before they saw the source of it. They snapped their heads up to see Liam wrap his arms around Zayn from behind and kiss his neck-as usual. Behind Liam however, were Ashton, Calum, and Niall, their hair was still rather wet from the showers. Ashton just looked at Luke the whole time he walked over to where he was sitting. Luke grabbed his hand and pulled him down into the seat next to him. He then whispered something in Ashton's ear that was probably just filthy judging by the look and blush that crept up on Ashton's face. Calum walked over to Michael and sat down next to him. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Michael's cheek, then grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Niall sauntered over to Josh, picked up a chip off of Josh's plate and stuck half of it in his mouth. He stuck the other half out and Josh took the hint. He closed his mouth around the other end and he and Niall's lips met halfway. They then bit off their halves and swallowed them. Josh mouthed 'sap' at Niall to which Niall cheekily winked and squeezed Josh's knee before he finished off Josh's lunch.

 

"Oh nothing, babe, nothing." Zayn laughed as Liam's stubble tickled his neck. Harry looked around at all of his friends being all adorable and couple-y and he was slowly getting pissed as no one has told him where Louis is or why he isn't here.

 

"Ahem," he cleared his throat to get the attention of the whole table, "hate to interrupt the little love-fest going on here but uh, where the fuck is _my_ boyfriend?" Harry asked. Niall, Ashton, Calum, and Liam all exchanged looks and started laughing. Harry was confused as to what was so amusing about this question. He looked around at his friends to see if he'd missed something but they looked just as confused as he did.

 

"Um. . . I don't get it." Harry said. Then, finally, Niall stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

 

"Uh, Haz, I'm afraid Lou had to hang back for a bit." He said, trying his hardest not to bust out laughing again.

 

"And why is that?" Harry asked, still confused.

 

"Well," Liam started, "he said he had to take care of something but then when I went back into the shower room because I forgot my bag, I heard some. . . _interesting_ noises accompanied by your name coming from the shower." Liam said and then he lost it and started laughing again, this time, the rest of the boys joined in too. A blush crept up on Harry's neck and cheeks but he couldn't help the smile that popped up on his face. _Louis_ was having a wank over  _Harry_  in the shower?! Is this for real? Just then, unfortunately for him, Louis chose that very moment to walk in the cafeteria. His hair was beginning to dry but it was still wet enough that it flopped to the side of his left eye. His eyes went straight to Harry's as he crossed the floor. He greeted Harry with a 'hey babe' and a kiss on the cheek as he sat down next to him. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis's shoulder and Louis tucked himself into Harry's side. Louis looked around the table at the boys who were seemingly dying of laughter and doing very poor at hiding it.

 

"What?" is all Louis had to say for them to start cackling again. Niall and Josh started moaning a little and letting out "oh Harry!"'s and Louis just called them little shits and flipped them off as his face turned beet red.

 

"D'ya have a nice shower, love?" Harry said, quiet enough that only Louis could hear him. He then winked at Louis as his shit-eating grin grew even larger.

 

"Fuck off, Styles." Louis says and he shoves Harry's side with his shoulder. Harry just squeezes Louis tighter to him.

 

* * *

 

Harry wakes up twenty minutes before his alarm on Friday morning. He doesn't even bother trying to go back to sleep. He gets up to take his shower and gets ready for his day. He goes downstairs and quickly eats his breakfast before kissing his mum goodbye and heading for the door.

 

"Um, excuse me?" His mum's voice stops him as he reaches the door handle. He turns around to face her. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asks. He'd kissed her, hadn't he? He had his lunch. What else was there? Anne looks at him expectantly.

 

"Your step-dad and I? Going out of town for the weekend? Anniversary present from him that I've only been going on about for the past month?" Anne says and suddenly, yes, Harry does remember. Robin is taking Anne to see the countryside for the weekend for their anniversary gift. "Honestly, Harry." Anne says, shaking her head. Harry walks back over to where his mum is and he hugs her very tightly and give her another kiss on the cheek.

 

"I'm sorry, mum. Happy Anniversary, and tell Robin I say the same. I love you and I will be just fine until you return." Harry says as he makes his way toward the door. Anne smiles at him.

 

"I know you will. I've left some money on the coffee table for take away or pizza if you want some. Robin and I will be gone by the time you come home from school. Call me, yeah? I'd like to hear from you a bit, make sure the house is still in tact and whatnot. And tell Lou and the boys I say good luck with the game! Let me know what happens, Harry! I love you!" Anne yells as Harry is a little more than halfway out the door.

 

"I love you too mum!" Harry yells back just before the door slams shut and he's rushing down the street.

 

When he gets to school, he sees Zayn standing by the entrance biting his thumbnail-a nervous trait he's had for years-and staring blankly at the sidewalk. Harry walks up to him and taps him on his shoulder to snap him out of it. They don't say another word before they walk intently into the school. Liam and Louis are waiting for them at Louis's locker and they both have very worried looks on their faces. Harry and Zayn make a beeline for them. Harry walks up to Louis and Louis pulls Harry into a bone crushing hug and just keeps him there. Harry wraps his arms around Louis. He pets his hair and kkisses the top of Louis's head and Louis just squeezes him tighter.

 

"Oh Hazza, I'm so fucking nervous. What if I fuck up? What if I lose the game for us? It's the championship game, Harry!" Louis says.

 

"Babe, calm down. You have nothing to be worried about. You are  _Louis Tomlinson_ , best footballer this school has ever seen! You won't fuck anything up, I promise. And I will be in the stands, cheering you on the entire time." Harry said, rubbing soothing circles in Louis's back. _  
_

"I hope you're right, Haz."

 

*  *  *

 

Harry was right. Harry was so right. Louis was on fire that night. They were winning by a landslide. Harry was in the stands with Zayn, Josh, Luke, and Michael. They all had made signs that had their boyfriends' names and numbers on them and currently,  Josh and Michael were going insane. Harry thinks his eardrums might bust but he really couldn't bring himself to care. This was it. They only had to score one more goal before they won the game and Louis just scored it. Harry was so happy he could have died. He threw his sign to the side and ran down the stands as fast as he could without causing any permanent damage to himself. He pushed and elbowed past the throngs of people that were all doing the same thing he was-rushing to congratulate Louis and the rest of the team. By this time, some men had reached Louis first and they had him and the other boys on their shoulders and everyone was cheering and Harry just wanted to get to his Boobear. To see the smile on his face and then kiss it right off because he  _did it._ He won the championship game.

 

When he finally got within eyesight of Louis, he noticed the older lad scanning the crowd-looking for him, no doubt. When Louis's eyes met his own, Louis hopped off the men's shoulders and ran straight to Harry. Harry stopped where he was and opened his arms for Louis. Harry hoisted Louis up as Louis jumped right into them. He grabbed Harry face and brought their lips together in a kiss that was so perfect, Harry could have cried. Everyone was cheering and happy around them (and one person even walked by and patted Louis on the back) but it may as well have been just the two of them on that pitch. Louis licked across Harry's bottom lip and harry didn't hesitate before he opened his mouth just the slightest bit and let Louis in. They fought for control of the kiss for a short bit before Louis gave in and let Harry take over. Harry's tongue covered every inch of the inside of Louis's mouth, as if it were their first kiss all over again. Harry slowly set Louis back on the ground, careful not to detach their lips. One of Louis's hands went over Harry's shoulder to gently grab at his back and the other went straight into his messy curls. Harry put his hands on Louis's hips. He then brought them up higher but underneath Louis's sweat-damp jersey, feeling and rubbing the smooth skin that is Louis's torso. Harry could feel himself getting harder. He was just so unbelievably turned on right now. Louis Tomlinson had just scored the winning goal of the championship football game and the first thing he did was  _run_ to Harry and start snogging him in front of the entire student body and half of the town. He couldn't believe this was his life now.

 

Louis started moving his hands all around Harry's upper body, rubbing and grabbing and squeezing and Harry's dick was  _straining_ against his jeans right now. Louis leaned forward the slightest bit and he and Harry's bodies were pressed together enough that Harry could feel how hard Louis was too. Then, it was the tiniest little movement, but Harry could still feel it, Louis rolled his hips into Harry's. Harry _almost_ lost it then. He thought he had recovered and that he would be fine until Louis decided to bring his hands to Harry's chest and, through his shirt, press the pads of his thumbs into Harry's nipples _hard_. Harry tore his lips apart from Louis's with a broken moan.

 

"Fuck Lou, I've told you, you can't just do that in public." Harry says, out of breath.

 

"Then let's go somewhere private." Louis says. Harry stops everything and looks at Louis. He knows what Louis means by this; knows by the tone of his voice that Louis means business.

 

"Are you sure, Lou?" Harry asks, wanting to make sure it's not just the post-championship game adrenaline talking. But Louis looks Harry dead in the eyes with a face of complete seriousness.

 

"Yes, Haz, I'm sure." He says and with that, Harry is racing Louis to the parking lot. They get into Louis's car-Harry having rode to the game with the rest of the boys in Zayn's car. Louis starts the car and pulls out the driveway before he remembers,

 

"Fuck!" He swears aloud.

 

"What?" Harry asks.

 

"Where are we gonna go? We can't go to mine, I have little sisters who don't understand the concept of knocking!" Louis said. It was that exact moment in time that Harry realized he loved his step-dad and all of his cheesy, romantic gestures.

 

"Oh Lou, you have such little faith in me." Harry chuckled.

 

"What are you on about, Harry?" Louis asked.

 

"Mum and Robin are away for their anniversary. Some shit about a 'long weekend by the countryside'. Point is, I have the house to myself until Monday evening." Harry said and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Louis. Louis's eyes just widened as he smiled so hard, his cheeks actually hurt.

 

"To yours it is, then." Louis laughed, mostly in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He had just played the best football match of his life and he scored the winning goal. And not just any winning goal, the winning goal of the  _championship game_. He won the game for his team and now he was on his way to his boyfriend's house. Harry fucking Styles is his boyfriend. He still isn't used to that. He's on his way to his boyfriend's empty house with his actual boyfriend in the seat right next to him, looking as gorgeous as ever. Louis thought about how hard Harry was back on the field and his reaction when Louis pressed hiss nipples and the thought of Harry's face when he moaned went straight to Louis's dick. Louis looked over to Harry who was looking out the window. He let his eyes go back and forth from the road to Harry's body. When he reached Harry's lap, Louis almost swerved off the road. Harry had a bulge the size of a mountain in his skinny jeans and Louis's mouth watered just looking at it. Louis was painfully hard in this football shorts right now and he just couldn't help himself. He needed some form of friction before he exploded. He took one hand off of the steering wheel and brought it down to his lap and sighed in relief as he began palming himself through his shorts. Harry noticed the movement in his peripheral vision and his eyes widened. 

 

"Louis. Wha-what the f-fuck are you doing?" Harry stuttered as he watched Louis rub himself while driving.

 

"I'm sorry Haz, you just look so fucking hot over there! I mean can't you control that thing?!" Louis asked, pointing his head toward Harry's lap. Harry started blushing and went to cover his crotch but he did so too quickly and accidentally put too much pressure onto his lap. The sudden source of friction caught Harry by surprise and he let out a loud whimper.  _Fuck that felt good_ was all Harry could think. He did it again. This time, he looked up at Louis, watched him work himself over through his shorts and rive at the same time. He saw Louis's face scrunch up the slightest bit in pleasure and Harry ground the heel of his hand harder into his dick and he moaned out loud.

 

"Fuck Harry. . ." Louis moaned and he started palming himself harder. 

 

*  *  *

 

About two minutes later, they arrived at Harry's house. Louis barely had the car parked good before Harry was out of it and storming up the walkway. Louis caught up to him just as Harry was putting the key back under the mat. They went inside and as soon as the door was shut, Harry had Louis pinned up against it. He looked Louis right in the eye and he thrust his hips into Louis's, eliciting a groan from the smaller boy as he threw his head back. Harry latched onto Louis's neck and bit and sucked here and there until he was pleased with the shade of purple Louis's neck was becoming.

 

"Bedroom, Hazza, bedroom." Louis breathed out.

 

Harry bent down a bit and tapped on the back of Louis's thigh, signalling him to jump. Harry carried Louis up the stairs and to his bedroom and set him down to where he was lying on his back on the bed. He then proceeded to pull down Louis's footie shorts followed by his briefs. He grabs the hem of Louis's shirt and Louis sits up long enough for Harry to pull his jersey off and the he lays back down. Harry kisses hims quickly before standing back up and undressing himself. He looks Louis straight in the eye as he starts; first with his shirt, then he unbuttons his pants,  _slowly._ It's around this part that Louis wraps a hand around his throbbing cock and starts slowly stroking himself as Harry continues. He pulls down his trousers and his boxers in one go, stepping out of them and leaving them on the floor. The sight of Louis wanking to him taking off his clothes makes Harry's dick twitch. He grabs it and pumps it a few times before he slowly walks back over to his bed. He positions himself so that he's hovering over Louis and he leans his head down and brings their lips together.All senses of urgency from downstairs are gone. Harry and Louis are kissing languidly and their hands explore each other's naked bodies. Everything is slow and sensual as they just enjoy being able to be with each other like this, like they have all the time in the world. 

 

"Harry?" Louis says as Harry is pressing gentle, open-mouthed kisses along his jawline while slowly grinding against him.

 

"Yes Lou?" Harry takes his mouth away from Louis's jaw just long enough to answer before he's back at it.

 

"Please fuck me." Louis almost whimpers. Harry stops kissing Louis's face and he pulls back just far enough to look Louis in the eyes.

 

"Are you positive about this, sweetheart? I'm just fine if you want to wait a bit longer?" Harry asks because he wants to make extra sure. It's not either of their first times with another man, but it is, however, their first time with each other and Harry doesn't want to Louis to regret a single thing about it.

 

"I am one hundred percent positive. I've waited so long for this moment, Harry, I don't want to have to wait anymore. I want to know you, I want to be with you in every way possible. I want this to be my last first time with anyone, Haz. I want this more than anything because I. . ." Louis trailed off, looking anywhere but at Harry.

 

"You what, Lou?" Harry asked, trying to meet Louis's eyes.

 

"I. . . well, I. . .I love you Harry." Louis said with a half-hearted shrug. He looked up into Harry's eyes and could have sworn he saw what looked like tears (though Harry would deny it). But Harry just got the huge smile on his face and he leaned forward and kissed Louis again.

 

"I love you too Boo." Harry said. He quickly pressed his lips to Louis's again before getting up off the bed entirely and going over to his dresser. While he was up, Louis pulled back the duvet and got under it. He threw it back when Harry returned moments later with a condom and a bottle of lube. Harry got on the bed and told Louis to lay on his back with a pillow supporting the lower half and spread his legs. Harry settled in between Louis's open thighs and he drizzled some lube on his fingers. He positioned his middle and pointer fingers at Louis's entrance and he looked up at Louis for permission. Louis nodded and then laid back even more. Harry pushed his first two digits in slowly, allowing Louis to adjust to the intrusion. Harry slowly started pumping his fingers in and out, fucking Louis with his hand. He stopped for a moment to look at Louis. He had his head on Harry's pillow, chin tilted up and eyes screwed shut in pleasure. He was licking his lips every now and then and the spit made his lips look all shiny and Harry almost lost himself for a minute as he remembered what  _exactly_ those lips can do. He let his eyes travel down Louis's naked torso, those muscles he's grown from so many football workouts, those large biceps, defined collar bones, and then his tummy. Louis hates his tummy but Harry loves it. It's so soft and smooth and Harry could just nuzzle into it all day.

 

"More" Louis commands, and Harry obliges. He adds a third finger, then a fourth. Harry then continues to observe Louis body, picking up where he left off. He looks at the small line of hair going from Louis's navel down to his groin. Then, Harry allows himself a good look at Louis's cock and that was just a mistake. It's hard. Extremely hard. To the point at which it looks almost painful. And it's actually  _leaking_  pre-cum. Harry can't really stop himself. It's just a natural reaction. He didn't even notice he had started doing it until Louis screamed.

 

" _Shit fuck_ Harry!!" Louis wailed as Harry was licking all the pre-cum off of Louis's dick. He swirled his tongue and suckled the tip and nibbled and licked, until Louis was all clean and harder than before and by this point, he was fucking himself on Harry's four fingers. "Fuck I'm ready, I'm ready Harry,  _shit_!" Louis said. 

 

Harry pulled his fingers out, causing Louis to whimper. He then tore off the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled the condom on. Louis watched intently as Harry grabbed the bottle of lube, squirted a generous amount of it into his hand, and the covered his entire shaft with it. He pumped it a few times to spread the lube and get it to full mast before he settled on his knees in between Louis's legs. Harry leans down so that he is right above Louis. He puts one hand by Louis's head to steady himself and the other on the base of his dick. he looks into Louis's eyes for what seems like an eternity. Then, as Harry pushes in just the slightest bit, he drops his head and kisses Louis and he slams into him. Louis groans into the kiss and Harry slips his tongue into Louis's open mouth. He pulls out so that just the tip is in and then slams right back into him. He keeps repeating the process until he has a steady rhythm and Louis is a writhing moaning mess underneath him. Harry sits up on his knees and lifts Louis's hips so that the angle is changed. Harry starts thrusting and he hits Louis's prostate dead on on the first try.

 

"OH FUCK HARRY RIGHT THERE!!! SHIT, HARDER, FASTER!! Ughh!!!" Louis screamed. Harry threw all caution out the window and began pounding into Louis relentlessly. He grabbed onto Louis's hips and started pulling them down as he thrust up, making Louis meet his thrusts. Louis was actually bouncing off of Harry's cock now. Harry looked down at Louis. he was scrambling for something to grab onto, anything. He settled for the sheets and he started twisting them in his hands as he screamed Harry's name over and over again. Soon, Louis forgot how to form words and he just started letting out loud, endless moans as Harry fucked him into his mattress. Louis opened his eyes and looked at Harry and without even thinking, he reached up and pinched both of Harry's nipples.

 

"AH FUCK LOUIS! OH GOD FUCK!!!! AGHH!!!!" Harry threw his head back and screamed as he came inside Louis, filling up the condom.

 

"Harry! Harry I'm-I- _SHIT HARRY_!!!" Louis screamed Harry's name and his orgasm tore through him like a freight train. He shot ribbons and ribbons of hot whit cum all over his and Harry's chests. Harry collapsed on Louis and tried to catch his breath as Louis did the same. Harry eventually pulled out of Louis, causing Louis to wince at the sudden emptiness. Harry soon got up, took off the condom and tied it, tossing it in the bin in his bathroom before coming back with a flannel to clean him and Louis up. He threw the flannel on the ground, got back under the duvet, and curled up behind Louis, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

"I've dreamed and daydreamed about that encounter for the past two years and never, not once, has any of those dreams even come close to comparing to the real thing. I love you, Harry Styles. Don't even think about trying to get rid of me." Louis said as he began to drift off to sleep.

 

"I love you too, Louis Tomlinson. And I wouldn't dare." Harry said as he heard Louis's breaths begin to even out. Harry sat their for a while and thought of how lucky he is. He thought about how just a few weeks ago, he and his friends were pining hopelessly pining from across the cafeteria and now he has this beautiful boy sleeping in his arms after having the most amazing sex of his life with him. Harry can't help but think how funny it is that things just seem to have come together for him and his group of misfits. He couldn't be happier and as long as Louis is in his arms, Harry will always be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAY!!!!! Wow that was a long ass chapter. Well, this has been a long journey but we're finally at the end of it. Thanks again you guys, for sticking with me. I hope you liked the smut! That was my first time writing any so let me know what you thought of it. Please feel free to comment, I'd love to know what your favorite parts of the whole fic were. Anyway. I'm gonna go to bed now! Bye everyone and I love you all!!!


End file.
